Historia de un Tonto
by Nestor In
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Ajeel Ramal, Natsu se vuelve consciente de la magnitud de la guerra contra Alvarez. Decidido a terminar esto lo más antes posible, emprende el camino para derrotar a Zeref. En plena batalla suceden dos cosas que cambiaran su vida; la primera es la verdad de su origen y la segunda...
1. I: El preludio del fin de un tonto

El Rey, La Nube Carmín, **El Caballero Escarlata** y La Araña

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo alterno y los personajes de Fairy Tail tienen distintas personalidades. Originalmente, El Caballero Escarlata (ECE) narraría las aventuras de Natsu como la reencarnación del Emperador Hades en el universo de Saint Seiya, después decidí que no sería así y que escribiría sobre las aventuras de Natsu en el Imperio Álvarez como el heredero al trono del hermano, pero una noche; esas noches en que te pones existencial y surgen ideas locas y asombrosas, decidí cambiar todo. En fin, esta historia se basa en la siguiente premisa: «¿Qué tan importante es alguien tan pequeño?».

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, excepto los OC (si es que pongo) son de Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail.

—Dialogo.

" _Pensamientos"._

«Técnicas, títulos nobiliarios».

 **[** Notas del autor **]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

ECE I: El preludio del fin de un tonto

Las calles de Magnolia deberían estar concurridas y rebosantes de vida, en cambio, hoy estaban por completo vacías y llenas de arena; los ciudadanos hace horas que emprendieron el camino hacia el oeste escapando de la eventual batalla y posible destrucción de Magnolia. Aunque, había un lugar, al centro de la ciudad, que refulgía de vida: Fairy Tail, irónicamente el centro de toda la conmoción.

El ambiente del gremio se dividía entre la algarabía y la incertidumbre; por un lado, estaban felices ya que uno de los escudos fue derrotado hace menos de una hora, y por el otro, dudaban de que pudieran ganar ya que Ajeel Ramal fue muy difícil de vencer y seguramente los demás escudos también serían igual de fuertes.

Natsu estaba en la enfermería del gremio; sentado sobre un taburete observaba a Erza. Ella dormía sobre una camilla, recuperándose de la batalla contra Ajeel. Los ojos jade de Natsu refulgieron, por un momento, llenos de odio. Igneel murió enfrentándose a una abominación de Zeref, ahora Erza estaba herida por pelear contra un vasallo del mago oscuro. _"¿Cuántos más de mis amigos terminarán así?_ —pensó con amargura, después obtuvo la resolución para hacer lo impensable—. _Zeref debe caer"._

Lo primero que Erza vio al despertar fue a Natsu; él tenía una mirada profunda, que por un instante, cautivó su corazón. Era difícil verlo sin la expresión tontuela que lo caracterizaba y en su interior pensó que el lado serio del chico se veía atractivo. —Natsu, estoy bien —sus palabras obtuvieron una de las sonrisas típicas de él—. ¿Cómo estás?

Natsu la ayudó a incorporarse y después le puso en el regazo una bandeja de fruta ya pelada. —Al cien por cien, listo para seguir adelante.

—Que bien —le sonrió de vuelta—. Sólo faltan once.

Natsu no pudo distinguir si ella se mostraba animada o era un uso perfecto de sarcasmo. —Diez. Brandish fue capturada —en ese momento una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y alboroto el cabello carmín de la mujer. Natsu rio por el aspecto gracioso y cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada, él se dignó a ser todo un caballero y le arregló el cabello—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella volteó el rostro, sus mejillas estaban tenuemente rosadas. —Bien, algo adolorida pero aún puedo continuar. ¿Y los demás?

—Están bien, aún ninguna baja entre los nuestros.

—Aún —musitó ella y se sorprendió al comprender las palabras del chico. Lo miró perpleja.

—Es una guerra, ¿sabes? Tarde o temprano uno de los nuestros morirá —con las manos detrás de la cabeza le volvió a sonreír—. Tranquila, no dejaré que eso pase. Es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, yo tampoco dejaré que algo así suceda.

Ambos sonrieron. —Necesitas comer, a ver, di ah.

Ella aunque avergonzada aceptó el gesto. —Ah~ —de esa manera se formó un ambiente rosa típico de una pareja, aunque ellos no lo eran.

• **·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Cana llevaba vendas, esparadrapos y pomadas; subió al segundo piso y después de dejar atrás cuatro puertas llegó a la enfermería. Por alguna extraña razón decidió abrir sigilosamente la puerta y sorprender a la pelirroja; pero se quedó congelada ante la escena inverosímil del lugar. Ahí, bajo la luz mañanera que se filtraba por la ventana, Erza y Natsu se estaban besando. Y no era cualquier beso, era uno candente y lleno de pasión.

Unos minutos antes, Natsu se inclinó y la besó; fue tan sorpresivo que su cerebro tardó en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, después, para su propio asombro, terminó correspondiendo el beso. Al principio fue torpe, pero luego se volvió un intercambio dulce y encantador. Se separaron y ella pudo ver el amor que ardía en los ojos de Natsu, un amor tan avasallador que se sintió abrumada.

—Nat —sus palabras murieron ahí, cuando otra vez sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, también sus dudas desaparecieron. Natsu la obligó a ponerse de pie y tomó su cintura como todo un hombre, ella gimió dentro del beso y volvió a gemir cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Lentamente se conocieron y exploraron, se separaban y se volvían a unir. _"Mi segundo beso_ —pensó mientras su mente comenzaba a nublarse—. _Y sabe a fuego"_. ¿Cómo sabe el fuego? Esa duda la tenía desde pequeña cada vez que miraba a Natsu engullir llamas, y ahora lo sabía: dulce, fuerte y caliente.

—¡Ajem~! —Interrumpió la morocha antes de que las cosas subieran de nivel, aunque también estaba celosa.

Erza se separó y cuando vio a la morocha, se avergonzó totalmente. Regresó a su camilla y se metió entre las sábanas; no había forma en que ella permitiera que fuera vista como una persona lujuriosa. Como una persona que no respetaba la moral.

Natsu soltó una carcajada y eso ameritó un almohadazo. —Bien —se dirigió a Cana y ella cerró los ojos y se puso de puntitas para recibir su beso. Natsu se quedó perplejo. ¿Por qué no? Él se dirigía al que probablemente fuera su último encuentro y no quería tener arrepentimientos, por eso había besado a Erza y ahora hizo lo mismo con Cana—. Te la encargó.

Cana tenía las mejillas coloradas y una mirada extasiada. —Sí señor —respondió en un ronroneo muy cautivador. Le gustaba Natsu y no era la única; ella era Cana Alberona hija de Gildarts Clive y como tal, no perdería esta batalla sin siquiera intentarlo y Natsu le había dado el valor. _"¿Compartirlo o monopolizarlo?_ ".

Y de esa manera, Natsu había desatado una lucha sin cuartel entre dos de las mujeres más fuertes del gremio; una guerra que tenía como objetivo el corazón de un dragón.

• **·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Tiempo después, Mavis se situó en la tarima del escenario y después de dudar un momento, llamó a todos.

—Fairy Tail —a pesar de la voz suave y melodiosa, todos los del gremio le prestaron atención—. Desde que desperté, he visto que el gremio que fundé con mis amigos se volvió un lugar maravilloso; un gremio donde todos son familia y se protegen unos a otros… Por eso, quiero que conozcan mi historia…

" _Increíble_ —pensó Lucy mientras escuchaba la historia trágica de Mavis— _tan magnifica historia debe ser recopilada, después de que la guerra acabe le pediré permiso"_. Mientras Lucy divagaba, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyar a Mavis después de escuchar la verdad del conflicto. A la mayoría de las chicas la historia las había conmovido y unánimemente decidieron apoyarla; para los hombres la historia era diferente pero era mejor no meterse con un frente femenino organizado.

—Por supuesto que no dejaremos que nada le pase a la fundadora —afirmó Erza con una expresión seria, después de que Natsu la dejará, durmió por casi dos horas y ahora lo estaba buscando pero no lo encontró. En ese momento comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Fufufu~. El deber de un nieto es velar por el bienestar de los abuelos —Mirajane ocultó una broma detrás de sus dulces palabras. Ella era La Demonio y siempre disfrutaría molestar a los demás.

Mavis sintió ganas de llorar. _"Abuela_ —pensó abatida—. _Si sólo tengo veinte años"_.

Después de que la risa general se calmará, Makarov intervino. —Bien, mocosos. Es hora de devolverles el golpe. Así que seguiremos el plan que ha trazado Mavis. Levy, Gajeel, Panterlily, Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana irán al norte para apoyar a Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus…

Dejando por un lado el anuncio de Makarov, Lissana se acercó a su grupo asignado. —Hermana, ¿has visto a Natsu? —Antes de salir al campo de batalla ella quería despedirse de Natsu y renovar cierta promesa ya casi olvidada.

Mirajane sonrió maliciosamente, y como no hacerlo cuando era su hermanita, ligeramente avergonzada, que preguntaba por un hombre. —Fufufufu~ Ya has crecido, espero que ese tontuelo no te haga llorar —el rostro de Lissana se coloreó intensamente e incluso Levy se unió para molestarla.

En otro lado del gremio, cuando el grupo de Natsu fue llamado se hizo obvio la ausencia del pelirrosa. Makarov soltó un bufido. _"Ese mocoso no ha madurado ni un poco"_ pensó. —Max, busca a Natsu.

Max era el encargado de operar el Mapa Continental así que no era tan difícil saber dónde estaba cada mago. Desplegó los controles y empezó el rastreo de Natsu, después de dos minutos, el mapa se extendió en la zona Oeste del continente. La señal roja era para todos los del gremio mientras las oscuras eran de los enemigos. —Ya está —dijo mientras se volvía el centro de atención—. Natsu está luchando contra —hubo una pausa— uno de los Doce Escudos.

Max pronunció los escasos detalles que lo llevaron a dar una conclusión errónea: el poder era superior al de Ajeel Ramal y Natsu estaba luchando en igualdad de condiciones. Para los chicos del gremio fue notorio que, eventualmente, el pelirrosa seria superado así que Erza, las hermanas Strauss, e incluso Wendy se encaminaron a la salida del gremio; desechando el plan de la maestra.

Mavis fue la primera en darse cuenta del enorme ejército que lentamente se aproximaba al gremio. —Max, ¿Cuáles son los detalles del ejército que se avecina? —Dijo mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba que más chicas irían detrás del pelirrosa. Para su alivio, Makarov las detuvo pidiéndoles que confiaran en la fuerza de Natsu. _"Tsk. Lo mejor es dejarlo pelear sin importan contra quien, y que después de recuperarse se una al gremio para seguir luchando"_.

Después de varios segundos, Max dio la mala noticia. —Son novecientos noventa y ocho mil novecientos noventa soldados y no hay más detalles.

Algunos soltaron maldiciones al escuchar semejante cantidad mientras otros caían en la desesperación; para algunos más esto sólo era una oportunidad para incrementar sus fuerzas. Gajeel acarició la cabeza de Levy, reconfortándola y asegurándole que todo saldría bien. Alzack abrazó a su familia y les dio palabras para animarlas.

—Warren enlaza la comunicación con Natsu —ordenó Makarov mientras dejaba que el gremio asimilara la noticia—. Y dile que regrese.

El pelinegro agradeció mentalmente este año de entrenamiento exhaustivo ya que la distancia entre Natsu y el gremio era enorme. —¡Lo tengo! —Dijo después de un par de minutos—. Natsu, el abuelo ordena que regreses al gremio.

Después de algunos segundos, Natsu respondió. —¿Qué has dicho? —Sus palabras se escucharon en toda la sala. Y antes de que alguien del gremio volviera a repetir la orden, escucharon otra voz.

—Mi nombre completo es Zeref Dragneel, soy tu hermano mayor. Y tú eres mi creación más poderosa: END.

Inexplicablemente, Warren en vez de hacer un enlace mental terminó como uno ambiental y de una sola vía. Cabe decir que la declaración anterior cayó como balde de agua fría en el gremio y todos se quedaron en silencio. Los más nuevos maldijeron tener al hermano del enemigo como aliado; una mirada de Cana los hizo callar. Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca y luego miró la expresión de su devoción. La rabia inundó la mente de Gray, pero era rabia contra sí mismo, estaba apuntando a matar a su mejor amigo y eso era imperdonable. Las hermanas Strauss intercambiaron una mirada perpleja y luego negaron.

Lucy recordó la sonrisa radiante del pelirrosa y estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Happy, no fue la única; también Erza y Cana pensaron lo mismo. _"Y, aunque fuera cierto, Natsu seguirá siendo Natsu"_ pensaron casi todas las chicas que tenían sentimientos por el pelirrosa ya sea amor, admiración o amistad.

—¡Mentiroso! —La vocecita de Happy reverberó en la sala, Warren ni siquiera se molestó en componer la conexión—. Si fueras hermano de Natsu no les harías daño a nuestros amigos. Sólo estás asustado de que Natsu está a punto de vencerte y por eso mientes.

—Es verdad. Happy tiene razón —dijo Natsu aunque sonaba poco convencido.

Muchos en el gremio sonrieron ante la seguridad que Happy le brindaba a Natsu, a pesar de ser alguien tan pequeño era sumamente importante para todos. Repentinamente Charle liberó un gritito doloroso. La gata blanca había tenido una visión y al parecer no era nada bueno; lloraba profusamente que hasta Wendy se puso a llorar con ella.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Al oeste del continente…

Rocas enormes sobresalían del terreno anteriormente plano; bajo el cielo despejado una infinidad de árboles se estaba volviendo ceniza. Natsu respiraba con dificultad debido al excesivo uso de magia y a la extenuante batalla; por otro lado, Zeref no estaba en el mejor estado: tenía cortes en los brazos y quemaduras leves por el torso. La toga estaba hecha añicos y sólo le quedaba el collar colgado del cuello.

La expresión de Zeref siguió siendo una de melancolía. Le había dicho la verdad a Natsu y, tal como esperaba, Natsu se negaba a creerlo. _"Está bien, es mejor así_ —el pecho le quemaba ahí donde recibió el último golpe, un ataque con la voluntad de Igneel—. _Mi vida está a punto de terminar"_. —Uff… después de seiscientos años, sigues siendo el mismo cabeza hueca. Entonces te enseñare a la vieja usanza —dejó caer el libro y así obtuvo toda la atención de Natsu, después un rayo negro surgió de su índice y Natsu se dejó caer adolorido—. Parte de tu alma permanece sellada y todo daño al libro también te afecta. Si lo destruyo tú también morirás.

Natsu, agachado y sosteniéndose la zona del corazón, abrió los ojos sorprendido. _"No es posible_ —se dijo—. _Y sí así fuera, mi única familia es Fairy Tail"_. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Zeref le relató brevemente la historia (que Natsu se negaba a creer) de su infancia, la muerte de la familia a manos de un dragón; la posterior búsqueda incansable hasta que lo resucitó y el porqué del entrenamiento con Igneel.

Mientras tanto, Makarov habló directamente a la mente de Happy. _"Happy, no digas nada y saca a Natsu de ahí_ —el gato asintió vigorosamente—. _Debes salvarlo"._ No necesitaban pedírselo, él ya estaba dispuesto a emprender la retirada. No le importaba si Zeref decía la verdad o no; él no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. ¿Quién dejaría que su mejor amigo muriera así como así? Él no, y Natsu era más que su amigo, era su padre.

—No permitiré interrupciones —dijo Zeref sin atisbo de rabia en su voz. ¿Qué era una vida más en su haber? Nada. Levantó el brazo derecho y del índice surgió una flecha negra; la maldición de Ankhseram materializada.

Natsu se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera decir algo, esquivó una flecha que iba directo a su frente; esquivar fue sumamente fácil. Y avanzó rápidamente mientras esquivaba otros tres tiros; le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que le crujieron los nudillos mientras al pelinegro se le fracturaba el pómulo. Estaba por seguirlo y seguir golpeándolo por mentiroso cuando su oído captó un quejido lleno de dolor. _"Happy"_ pensó al mismo tiempo en que un malestar le crecía en la boca del estómago.

El mundo comenzó a moverse lentamente; Zeref surcaba el aire girando y girando mientras el pelirrosa volteaba y luego resbalaba debido a la inercia. Y cuando enfocó la mirada en su amigo, su mundo cayó a pedazos. Ahí, en el aire, Happy estaba suspendido por cuatro flechas negras: en la frente, en el corazón, en la garganta y en el estómago. Natsu quiso gritar pero no le salió la voz, también quería correr pero sentía las piernas como gelatina así que gateó y se arrastró.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos que parecieron años, Happy cayó acompañado de un ruido seco y sordo; las alas blancas lentamente se tiñeron de un carmín oscuro, casi bermellón. La expresión del gato era de perplejidad, la muerte lo cogió por sorpresa sin darle tiempo para pensar.

Natsu cayó de rodillas con una mirada incrédula que se transformó en una llena de dolor; la llama en sus ojos empezó a perder fuerza a un ritmo cadencioso. Lo tomó entre los brazos, lo apretó contra el cuerpo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente al mismo ritmo en que surgían los recuerdos con el minino azul. Desde que lo encontró como un huevo blanco con rayas azules; la eclosión y la fiesta por su nacimiento; las misiones que compartieron desde niños; las aventuras que habían tenido; las tardes pescando en el río del bosque; como se acurrucaba en su regazo cuando había tormenta; el gato alado y bromista; con el pelaje azul tan fino y suave que era una delicia acariciarlo; el gato azul sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba su costal verde con pescados suficientes; muchos, muchísimos recuerdos lo invadieron.

—Happy —musitó en una voz tan quebrada que daba lástima; el dolor que sintió cuando vio morir a Igneel no era nada comparado con el dolor de este momento. El corazón lo tenía tan apretado que sentía morirse, y talvez eso quería. Seguirlo a donde sea que él hubiese ido—. Happy, vamos, aún no me dejes.

Lastimosamente el gato no respondió ni a esa suplica ni a las que le siguieron.

—Happy, aún no te vayas, aún no… todavía no… Happy… Happy... ¡HAAAAPPPYYYYY!

Natsu apretó los dientes. En lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a sonar cierta necesidad fisiológica. Primero a un ritmo lento y luego cobró fuerzas, más y más fuerte. Muerte… duumm… muerte… duumm… muerte… duumm… muerte. Muerte, muerte, muerte. «Matar a Zeref» ese era su instinto como el etherias más fuerte

Un dodecaedro surgió encerrando a Natsu; en cada lado se miraba un sello arcano y mágico, todos de color blanco. Los sellos comenzaron a girar a un ritmo cadencioso —¡AAAAAHHHHH! —El alarido de Natsu rompió el sello que contenía su forma etherias y abandonó su humanidad. La piel tostada comenzó a perder el color hasta tornarse de un blanco muerte; las venas y las arterias se oscurecieron mientras él se hacía un ovillo debido a la dolorosa transformación y el dolor del alma. El cabello rosa palideció y se volvió gris platinado casi eléctrico—. ¡ZEEEEREEEEFFFF!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Mientras tanto, en la sala del gremio…

Max tragó saliva mientras los ojos se le humedecían. —La señal de Happy desapareció —dijo. Casi al mismo tiempo escucharon el gemido lastimero de Natsu llamando al felino.

Lissana cayó sobre sus rodillas incapaz de seguir consolando a Wendy y Charle; lo mismo sucedió con Lucy, ella ya no vería al gato bromista que siempre se colaba en su casa. Otros empezaron a llorar amargamente a medida en que Natsu llamaba al gato y este no respondía; Happy había nacido en el gremio y se pasó toda la vida entre ellos. Erza no lo pensó más, y seguida por Mirajane y Cana, salieron del gremio. No pasó mucho tiempo para que otros magos siguieran a las mujeres. Fairy Tail era una familia y esa era su mayor debilidad; ellos acudirían para ayudar a cualquiera sin importarles el riesgo ni las consecuencias.

Mavis no impidió la marcha de los magos. _"Dependerá de Natsu si ganamos o no_ —pensó con serenidad, talvez sus sentimientos también estaban sellados junto con su cuerpo—. _Quien iba a pensar que Zeref sería tan tonto"_. Por un momento sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y fijó su mirada en el Mapa Continental donde pudo ver que la señal de Natsu se había tornado negra. —Con que despertó —soltó un suspiro. ¿De qué servía el mejor plan sino había quien lo llevará a cabo? ¿De qué sirve una estratega que no puede hacer nada si no tiene compañeros? De nada—. Warren dile a Makarov que END ha despertado.

—Ojale que maté a ese maldito —masculló el mencionado. Se limpió las lágrimas e hizo lo que le pidieron—. Maestro, END despertó.

Lo cierto era que los magos aún estaban bastante lejos de Natsu y talvez nunca llegarían a tiempo.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La consciencia de Natsu estaba adormilada y observaba todo lo que sucedía en el exterior como si no tuviera nada que ver con él. El pelinegro, su autonombrado hermano, luchaba contra alguien que no podía ver; la brutalidad era tal que la sangre volaba con cada golpe. _"¿Qué está sucediendo?_ —Le tomó un par de pensamientos más para recordar lo sucedido—. _Happy, pronto me reuniré contigo"_.

Zeref en un principio se intentó defender pero rápidamente fue abrumado por el odio de END; él ya no era Natsu, ahora sólo era una bestia consumida por el odio. _"Bien merecido lo tengo_ —pensó en el momento en que se le rompían tres costillas—. _¡Que dolor!"_. Escupió sangre y un par de dientes; volvió a arremeter contra su creación y así estuvo por varios minutos. Fue azotado contra el suelo sin piedad alguna y sólo gracias a su alta habilidad defensiva pudo mantenerse consciente. Repentinamente fue soltado y uso el tiempo para recuperarse y respirar. _"Así que has vuelto"_ pensó ya que hablar le dolía bastante.

Soltó a Zeref permitiendo que éste tuviera un momento para respirar. Flexionó los dedos del brazo derecho y dejó que toda la energía se reuniera en su puño. —Morirás —sentenció. _"Y es probable que yo también"_. Natsu no tenía tiempo para detenerse a examinar el cambio de su cuerpo ni del poder oscuro que tenía; no, él sólo tenía el tiempo necesario para mantener el control y dar el último golpe. Su cordura era momentánea.

Zeref se permitió esbozar una sonrisa aunque ni se notaba debido a la hinchazón del rostro y los huesos rotos. —Así está bien —soltó cada palabra con mucho dolor—. Pero, vendrás conmigo. —Zeref había creado a Acnología y sabía lo que implicaba dejar a alguien tan poderoso sin supervisión, así que por eso ató su vida con la de END para no cometer el mismo error.

Ahí, bajo un cielo totalmente despejado y de un azul hermoso, en un terreno totalmente deformado debido a la brutalidad de la pelea; ahí, los hermanos Dragneel sellaron su destino.

Sin grito de guerra o fanfarria alguna, Natsu se lanzó al frente con el brazo extendido como si fuera una lanza. Zeref sólo extendió los brazos a ambos lados y esperó el momento fatídico; el mundo se volvió lento. Malditamente lento, él recordó su vida y las vidas que arrebató durante tantos siglos. Finalmente… había llegado su fin.

El brazo blanquecino salió del lado izquierdo de la espalda del pelinegro y las llamas blancas siguieron su camino sin detenerse, derritiendo piedras a su paso. Como una bestia en busca de víctimas. Una ola gigantesca de fuego blanco corrió detrás del ejército del Imperio Álvarez; el poder era tal que un camino de lava se fue formando detrás. El ataque era veloz y abrazador; inmisericorde.

En cuestión de minutos, la retaguardia fue tomada por sorpresa y los soldados fueron consumidos rápidamente; el hierro se derritió mientras la carne se calcinaba y se volvía cenizas que después se consumían. Algunos intentaron huir, pero eso sólo llevó a que se aplastaran por el pánico. La magia no funcionaba y no había defensa que pudiera resistir ese infierno viviente. El caos reinó y el milagro para Fairy Tail nació; la batalla que el gremio estaba destinada a perder se equilibró gracias a la muerte de Happy… que después llevó al despertar de END.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

En otro lado del continente, casi al mismo tiempo en que Zeref y Natsu comenzaban a pelear. Otros dos inmortales se encontraban y después de unas tres palabras, los dos se transformaron en los reyes que eran y se enfrentaron a muerte. Irene Belserion, la Reina de los Dragones lanzaba dentelladas y coletazos violentos contra el dragón negro. El balance de la pelea era equitativo y cualquier descuido conllevaría a la muerte; el intercambio de golpes sucedía a una velocidad vertiginosa y sin igual. El poder desbordaba con cada choque y deformaba el terreno; ellos peleaban en el norte y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el hielo comenzaba a derretirse y nacían lagos y lagunas.

Acnología con un brazo era un oponente difícil, Irene ni siquiera quería imaginarse cuán difícil seria si tuviera los dos. Reunió su aliento y lo disparó; un instante después dos alientos de dragón chocaron. La pelirroja se había dado cuenta, al igual que el dragón negro, que la batalla al oeste estaba por terminar. La convicción de los dragones era distinta; Irene servía a Zeref y Acnología planeaba matar al que quedara con vida.

" _Lord Zeref está en peligro_ —pensó amargamente. ¿Cómo dejaría que la persona que la sacó de la oscuridad pereciera? No había modo de que hiciera algo así—. _Ahora o nunca"_. En medio de la explosión recurrió a su forma humana; un escudo pequeño fue suficiente para cubrirla y se adentró en el torrente de energía. A la distancia perfecta, usó una lanza hecha con uno de sus colmillos y perforó el ojo derecho del dragón negro. Claro, la estrategia sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

—ARGHHH —Acnología rugió de dolor y de un coletazo alejó a Irene del lugar.

La cola se acercaba a una velocidad extraordinaria, pero todo estaba calculado. Aprovechó el impulso del coletazo y tomó una distancia favorable. Ya en el suelo y en un cráter, convocó su magia. —Universe One —a medida que la luz blanca se extendió y se extendió a su cerebro llegaban las localizaciones de cada persona; con el riesgo de que su cerebro estallará por tanta presión, decidió llevar a los Doce Escudos y al Emperador hasta una lugar alejado mientras mandaba a Acnología lejos del continente—. Ya habrá otro momento para terminar esto.

Los efectos de una magia continental fueron atroces; el último ataque de Natsu fue enviado al mar donde lentamente se consumía, el ejército fue transportado a otra parte aunque ya tenían serios daños, los magos que iban a ayudar a Natsu fueron separados por todo el continente, en conclusión, la batalla volvió a tomar rumbo desconocido. En ese momento, Fairy Tail desconocía el resultado de la batalla y aunque se intentaron comunicar con la base todo intento resultó infructuoso.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Brandish tuvo que parpadear varias veces debido al súbito cambio de ambiente; hace apenas unos segundos estaba encerrada en la oscuridad de una celda y ahora se encontraba en un gran comedor, rodeada de mesas largas y bancas, platos y vasos. Su atención estaba en el gran estandarte que colgaba de la pared: _"Sigo en Fairy Tail"._ Se volteó y después de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando se llevó las manos encadenadas a la boca para acallar un sollozo. —No puede ser… Majestad.

Zeref estaba de pie con un brazo perforando su pecho justo sobre el corazón; un golpe certero y mortal. Frente al pelinegro estaba un hombre de cabello y piel blanca con la expresión furica congelada en el tiempo contrastando con la de Zeref: una de aceptación y serenidad.

Los Doce Escudos estaban presentes, sus expresiones se dividían entre el asombro, la incredulidad, el dolor y el odio. Ajeel, a pesar de su salvaje personalidad, se quedó sin maldiciones que pronunciar. Por otro lado, Irene estaba de rodillas llorando amargamente y no era la única; Dimaria también lloraba. Todos los Escudos tenían una historia donde Zeref mostraba su lado humano y compasivo y es por eso que lo seguían.

August fulminó con la mirada a Invel. —¿Tienes algo que decir?

Invel negó. —Fue el deseo de Su Alteza enfrentarse a su hermano menor —le mostró los brazos carbonizados por haber detenido el ataque que afectó a la retaguardia del ejército—. Y los deseos de Su Alteza son órdenes. Nunca espere que esto terminará así. Pueden tomar mi vida.

La expresión dolorida de Rahkeid se transformó en una de rabia; la cruz que tenía en la espalda salió volando y si no fuera por Jacob, Invel hubiese muerto. August tuvo que intervenir. —Los deseos de Su Alteza son órdenes, aunque lo aceptes o no, mocoso. Aún tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Dimaria desapareció en un parpadeó y antes de que su espada rebanará el brazo de Natsu, un «No» la detuvo. Esa palabra, aunque suave y débil, captó la atención de todos.

Antes de que los Escudos hicieran algo, el poder característico del Emperador comenzó a surgir; una ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar y Natsu se deshizo en cenizas yéndose con el viento y haciéndose parte del edificio que en antaño fue su hogar. Natsu murió como el fuego, se consumió hasta las cenizas y no quedó nada.

El tejido calcinado de Zeref comenzó a regenerarse aunque le quedaría una cicatriz como recordatorio del fracaso.

—¿Majestad? —Irene se limpió las lágrimas y lo abrazó mientras recitaba encantamientos para fortalecer y recuperar al pelinegro—. ¿Cómo?

Zeref derramó lágrimas amargas al comprender que seguía con vida. Era consciente de que Natsu había muerto y él no; que otra vez la muerte se había llevado al menor de los Dragneel mientras castigaba con la eternidad al mayor.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—No, mi hermano ha muerto y yo no. Irene, ¿acaso los dioses se están burlando de mí?

¿Qué podía responder ella? Estaba completamente feliz de que él no hubiese muerto y abatida por el deseo insano de morir. —No lo sé, Majestad.

Entre los Doce no había nadie que diera ánimos al Emperador, acaso podrían decirle: «Animo Emperador, seguro que la próxima le sale bien y se muere». No, después de verlo muerto ellos no volverían a permitir que semejante cosa volviera a pasar.

Zeref desvió la culpa hacia Natsu. —Era demasiado débil —dijo en un lamento—. Estuvo tonteando en vez de hacerse fuerte. —Y luego desvió la culpa hacia el gremio—. Entiendo, Fairy Tail es el culpable así que compartirán su destino. —Zeref se puso de pie y encaró a los Escudos—. Destruyan a cada mago de Fairy Tail.

El blasón del gremio ardió. —¡Como usted ordene! —Exclamaron los Doce Escudos, talvez tuvieran preguntas o dudas, pero las órdenes del Emperador eran la prioridad. Además, uno de Fairy Tail se había atrevido a levantar su mano contra Su Majestad. ¡Eso era imperdonable!

¿Cómo afrontara Fairy Tail está guerra sin Natsu?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Bien, bien, bien. Genial, ¿verdad? Creo que el concepto no es nuevo, y seguramente habrán adivinado hacia dónde va la historia. Bien, aunque deben recordar que siempre me gusta escribir algo nuevo y diferente al canon. Así que esta historia estará llena de muchas sorpresas. Espero seguir contando con el apoyo de ustedes a través de un comentario. Es probable, que al igual que Historia de un viajero, esto no incluya lemons en los primeros cinco capitulo o su avance sea lento. Pero tengan por seguro que Natsu será impresionante y tendrá a más de alguna chica deseando sus huesos.

¡Ah! ¡Rayos! ¡Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre matar a Happy! Muy mal, muy mal. En fin, algunos personajes quedaron OoC pero era inevitable.

¡Esperen el próximo capítulo!

Y, creo que la siguiente actualización será el segundo capitulo de Historia de un Viajero [La nube carmín]

Ah, me gustó la parte con Erza


	2. II: El tonto más grande de la historia

El Rey, La Nube Carmín, **El Caballero Escarlata** y La Araña

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo alterno y los personajes de Fairy Tail tienen distintas personalidades. Eventualmente será un harén y habrá tiempo de calidad con alguna mujer, pero eso será eventualmente, falta mucho para eso.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, excepto los OC (si es que pongo) son de Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail.

 **Reviews:** ¡Nueve comentarios! ¡Hurra! Y cada uno ya lo respondí por mensaje privado.

—Dialogo.

" _Pensamientos"._

«Técnicas, títulos nobiliarios».

 **[** Notas del autor **]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

ECE II: El tonto más grande del mundo

Magnolia - 13:15 PM

Zeref decidió acabar con Fairy Tail, destruir a los que consideraba culpables por lo sucedido con su hermano. Esas personas que impidieron el crecimiento, aquellos que estropearon al menor de los Dragneel; esos que echaron sus planes al garete, y por eso él todavía seguía con vida mientras el otro Dragneel había muerto. Y los Escudos agacharon la cabeza aceptando las órdenes del Emperador.

En menos de cinco minutos, August reparó el Mapa Continental y lo modificó con tal de que mostrara más detalles de los magos. En ese tiempo, los Escudos se prepararon para aplastar al enemigo. Todos estaban repartidos, por lo que antes fue la sala del gremio, mientras preparaban estrategias y afinaban detalles para terminar la guerra.

—¡Listo! —dijo Irene con una sonrisa radiante; no pudo regenerar el tejido carbonizado, así que no le quedó de otra que encantar dos brazos artificiales para Invel—. Tendrás que conformarte con estos, ya cuando tenga más tiempo y mejores herramientas, entonces te haré algo mejor.

El albino asintió tranquilamente. —Gracias por tomarse la molestia, Lady Irene, pero creo que estos son perfectos —para él, esto era una especie de retribución por su descuido.

A unos cuantas mesas lejos de Irene e Invel, Ajeel abrió los ojos. Él estuvo meditando para poder recuperarse y forjar su temple: ya no volvería a menospreciar a su oponente, iría con todo desde un principio. —Parece que estamos listos —afirmó. Ya en ese momento, August había fijado varias coordenadas y terminaba los preparativos para trasladar a los Doce a diferentes lugares.

DiMaria se tronó los dedos; sus ojos se tornaron mortalmente fríos y desapareció ese toque travieso que siempre mantenía. _"Tendré que ir enserio, Fairy Tail tenía a alguien capaz de vencer al Emperador así que habrán más personas fuertes"_. —Por supuesto, volveré a tomar Hargeon. ¿Randi?

La chica de cabello verde entrecerró los ojos. —Te he dicho que no me llames así —suspiró con pesadez—. También estoy lista; Sol, la ciudad de los gigantes, caerá.

DiMaria sonrió, ahora estaba segura que todo iba a salir bien. No por nada, su amiga, era llamada la Demoledora de Naciones.

En el lado opuesto, God Serena miraba todo con cierto aburrimiento. Él era el mago más fuerte de todo Ishgar, y aun así, no se dio cuenta que había alguien mucho más fuerte que él, y lo peor de todo, es que ese sujeto era un dragónslayer. _"Es una lástima que haya muerto_ —paseó la mirada por toda la sala, exactamente donde las cenizas se esparcieron—. _Me tendré que conformar con mis antiguos compañeros"_. Se puso de pie, y se dejó envolver por varias lenguas de fuego verde.

August negó. —Este chico es bastante molesto —se masajeó las cienes. Desde que God Serena se unió al Imperio, siempre mantuvieron cierta tensión antagónica—. Aunque, he de admitir, que tiene un poder decente.

August siguió con las transferencias y envió a Ajeel contra los Strauss; luego a Invel contra Gray; DiMaria hacia Hargeon, a diezmar los restos de tropas enemigas; a Brandish contra Sol y la tribu de gigantes; Neinheart y Bradman a reunir todo el ejercito que sobrevivió del feroz ataque de Natsu; Jacob recibió la misión de terminar con la vida de los E. Fiore. Al final, sólo quedaron los más fuerte, aquellos que sobresalían entre los Doce, como guardias del Emperador.

—Les concederé la paz a todos los que se acerquen —declaró con solemnidad Rahkeid Dragneel, heredero al trono de Álvarez.

Irene y August asintieron. Y Zeref, sentado sobre un trono improvisado, miró todo con cierto desprecio. —Detesto este lugar —y acto seguido, el edificio del gremio estalló, bañando la ciudad con restos de madera y piedra. El símbolo de la esperanza se perdió en una estela de polvo y astillas.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

ECE II: El tonto más grande de la historia.

Natsu abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces con tal de acostumbrarse al lugar extraño y sin igual; todo era de un blanco tan pulcro que resultaba molesto e incómodo. _"¿Qué hago aquí?"_ se cuestionó. Su cuerpo recuperó su forma natural, aunque él nunca se dio cuenta del cambio cuando se volvió END. Un par de segundos después, recordó lo que sucedió. Ese último momento de lucidez y el golpe certero atravesando a Zeref; con ese recuerdo, también regresó a su memoria la sensación de la sangre fresca y tibia escurriéndole entre los dedos, sangre de su fiel amigo.

—¡Happpppyyyyyy! —Rugió dolorosamente—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Natsu corrió tanto y tan fuerte, zigzagueó, retrocedió, saltó pero nada cambió. El entorno seguía del blanco pulcro y en un silencio mortal y sin más presencia que la suya. Le tomó varios minutos calmarse y luego comenzar a pensar, hasta llegar a una conclusión. —Así que he muerto —admitió, talvez se equivocará pero algo en el interior le decía que no. Que realmente estaba muerto, bien muerto, tan muerto que era fácil aceptar ese hecho—. Pero, ¿Qué es este lugar? Una especie de cielo o la antesala al infierno.

A donde quiera que mirara, todo estaba lleno de blancura, tanto así que se creyó que en cualquier momento sería engullido por el entorno hasta formar parte de lo blanco. No importaba cuanto avanzará, el entorno parecía no cambiar. Y eso que corrió por más de una hora. —¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! —Cerró los ojos y nuevamente revivió los últimos sucesos: Happy traspasado por flechas negras; la sangre de su amigo, fresca y cálida, escurriéndole entre los dedos; cómo se perdió en la locura y al final el ultimo atisbo de lucidez, la sensación placentera de matarlo. Ese último pensamiento le dio escalofríos—. ¡¿Quién sea, el maldito bromista, me las pagarás?!

No tenía prueba alguna que afirmará su pensamiento, pero tampoco había algo que negará su conclusión. Y, además, tenía que mantener la mente ocupada en algo y dejar de pensar en lo que estaba dejando atrás. Dejar de preguntarse cómo le estaba yendo al gremio, si ellos ya estaban al corriente o si Erza lloraría su partida, dejar de cuestionar porque Zeref no estaba con él (después de todo lo mató).

—Enserio, sal ahora y enfréntame. Puede que no sea tan brusco, un par de golpes y ya. Nada más, lo prometo.

La frustración se apoderó de él, y de un salto estaba otra vez de pie. En esta ocasión, en vez de correr, se puso a lanzar olas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, asegurándose de no dejar un espacio que no fuera acariciado por sus llamas. En cuestión de dos horas llegó a su límite, y la deficiencia de poder mágico lo obligaba a tomar un descanso. Se tambaleó y profirió unas cuantas maldiciones. Poco a poco, pero seguro, su mente comenzó a jugarle mal.

—¡Happy! —Vociferó y corrió cuando a lo lejos vio al minino, un par de pasos y cayó de bruces aunque no se hizo daño. Gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro cuando el espejismo desapareció, maldijo y finalmente cerró los ojos. El sueño lo abrazó como una cálida amante y él no se resistió.

Natsu, por estar haciendo tanto alboroto, no se percató de que se cansaba, de que podía usar magia, de que tenía hambre, de que podía llorar, en fin, no se dio cuenta de cosas importantes. Cosas que los muertos no podían hacer. —Fufufufu~ —la blancura comenzó a tomar forma, lentamente se transformó en una mujer desnuda. Las partes más importantes estaban guarecidas por largos mechones de cabello azul nocturno, incluso de su rostro sólo se vislumbraba una sonrisa coqueta.

Al mismo tiempo en que la figura misteriosa se materializaba, el entorno cambió: rápidamente se elevaron paredes, gradas, pisos, muebles y muchas cosas más hasta formar un castillo enorme y singular. Un castillo pintado de un blanco pulcro, sin mancha alguna, tan raro y único que resultaba divinamente antinatural. Natsu ahora reposaba sobre una cama, cubierto por algunas mantas y por la mujer misteriosa; ella lo acariciaba con delicadeza. —Natsu Dragneel —dijo cándidamente—. Estuve durmiendo y siempre soñé contigo, paciente fui y esperé tu llegada. ¿No crees que merezco una recompensa?

Al no obtener respuesta, sonrió traviesamente y se encaramó sobre Natsu, su cuerpo desnudo se acopló contra él y bajo un velo arcoíris, lo besó. Ella sufrió un espasmo ligero y ronroneó felizmente mientras sus labios apenas se rozaban. El velo, hecho de su cabello largo, cambió a un color oscuro como el ébano y luego a un rosa, como el melocotón. —Oh, mi campeón —volvió a besarlo, sólo que esta vez fue más profundo y prolongado—. Tus labios son tan calientes como el fuego, y tu saliva tan dulce como el vino. Quiero más~.

El velo cambió a un rojo profundo y luego a un amarillo intenso como los rayos del sol; ella besó el cuello, el tórax y volvía a ascender. La mujer con características divinas soltó un gemido cautivador cuando su intimidad rozó la entrepierna del hombre. —Vaya, vaya. Hasta aquí eres todo un campeón —palpó el tamaño y silbó de asombro—. Es una pena que tengamos que terminar esto antes de empezar, pero así deben suceder las cosas.

Volvió a besarlo, ahora fue un beso más profundo. —¡Jah~! —Por cada beso y por cada roce, se producía una estela brillante como un arcoíris, armonizando los dos cuerpos—. Con esto, ya te entregué la Avaricia de Mammón y la Sabiduría de Zhamuel. —Su voz tenía una fuerza espectral y una seguridad divina, que nunca se encontraría en nadie más que ella.

Natsu se removió incómodo y daba señales de que despertaría en cualquier momento; ella sonrió ampliamente y de alguna manera dejó reposar la cabeza de Natsu en su regazo, colocó sus manos alrededor de la cabellera rosa y su sonrisa se llenó de tristeza. —Lo siento cariño, pero hay pruebas que debes superar —Natsu se retorció y después suspiró agónicamente—. En serio, perdona amor mío, pero debes ser fuerte.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Mente de Natsu

Natsu abrió los ojos y quedó totalmente confundido, y como no, si primero estaba en un lugar eternamente blanco, creyendo estar muerto. Y ahora estaba en una pradera verde llena de vida donde el viento formaba olas de hierba fresca y olorosa. Un lugar donde el sol estaba en lo alto y ardía intensamente; todo le indicaba que todavía seguía con vida. —¿Tal vez todo sea un sueño?

Después de meditar por varios minutos, concluyó que no llegaría a nada si seguía en el mismo sitio. Entonces, saltó cinco metros y al norte divisó una cadena montañosa, al oeste un enorme lago y al sur y norte parcelas, aldeas y ciudades con señales de vida—. Es mejor caminar hasta encontrar a alguien. —Y eso hizo, caminó y caminó hasta el aburrimiento, a pesar de todo no se cansaba ni sudaba. —¡Por fin!

Natsu, desde lo alto de un acantilado, observó la primera ciudad que encontró y aunque hizo memoria, no recordaba haber encontrado lugar semejante en sus aventuras anteriores. La ciudad no tenía murallas ni estructuras defensivas, las construcciones predominantes eran de piedra o madera, y las calles adoquinadas con estatuas y arboles vadeando el camino. Un hermoso rio cruzaba en medio de la ciudad y puestos de venta discurrían en las orillas; la gente caminaba por doquier y las grandes carretas se paseaban por las calles adoquinadas. _"Este lugar me parece conocido_ —pensó y antes de profundizar más, algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención—. _Hay humo, talvez alguien necesite ayuda"_.

Después de correr a través de un bosque espeso, lleno de árboles raros y extraños, árboles que nunca había visto (a pesar de vivir en un bosque) llegó hasta una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad. —Que tonto —dijo cuando vio que el humo salía de la chimenea acompañado de un aroma exquisito de carne a la parrilla—. Y ahora tengo hambre.

Mientras Natsu se preguntaba si debía o no interrumpir la morada para pedir algo de caridad, dos chiquillos y un adulto interrumpieron la escena. Los tres vestían ropas griegas: togas blancas y sandalias, pulseras doradas y collares de oro.

—Natsu, estate quieto —dijo un hombre con el cabello rosa y el rostro curtido—. Si no, te vas a caer.

El niño de unos cuatro años o menos rió alegremente; estaba sobre la nuca del padre y ese tiempo era cuando se sentía grande, tan grande como para superar a su hermano. —Pero, ya huelo la cena de mami —respondió con un puchero característico de un niño mimado.

La otra presencia, un niño de cabello negro y un par de años mayor que el pelirrosa suspiró cansado. —Natsu, debes madurar un poco. Ya estás por cumplir cuatro años.

El padre sonrió ampliamente. —Y tú, Zeref, debes ser más niño. Apenas si tienes siete y ya te salen arrugas en la frente.

Natsu (el joven), por otro lado, estaba boquiabierto. La escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él resultaba inverosímil e imposible de creer; por las pocas veces que se vio a un espejo, podía decir que el niño pelirrosa realmente se parecía a él. Y lo peor de todo, era que el pelinegro era una versión más joven de su autoproclamado hermano mayor. —No puede ser —musitó recordando las palabras de Zeref cuando estaban peleando—. Él no pudo haber dicho la verdad, tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Ajenos a la presencia de Natsu, los Dragneel siguieron discutiendo sobre lo inmaduro de Natsu y lo demasiado maduro de Zeref. —Ya era hora —desde la puerta una mujer de cabello negro y buen físico los saludó con un cucharón en la mano; ella lucía una toga de cuadros azules y blancos, el cabello lo tenía amarrado en un moño y una diadema coronaba su cabeza—. La cena ya casi está lista.

A Natsu (el joven) el labio inferior le tembló terriblemente, negándose a soltar lo que iba a decir. La familia se reunió y no notaron su presencia, a pesar de que él estaba a campo abierto y a la vista de todos.

—Mami~ —el infante de cabello rosa ya estaba corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre—. Mami~ te extrañé.

Ella sonrió maternalmente y mimo a su niño. —Yo también —miró a Zeref y también lo abrazó—. A ti también, Zeff.

Natsu cayó arrodillado y con un fuerte dolor oprimiéndole el pecho. —Él no pudo haber dicho la verdad —repitió en un vano intento de convencerse. Quería salir corriendo y así evitar que el mundo se le cayera a pedazos, que esa mentira se volviera verdad—. Él mintió, no es mi hermano. —Lágrimas amargas le escurrían por el rostro al ver la felicidad de ellos cuatro; una felicidad que le causaba añoranza y dolor.

La escena siguió su curso, sin apiadarse de Natsu, y la familia Dragneel cenó y compartieron las vivencias de un día de trabajo duro y agotador. Las aventuras de los pequeños explorando el bosque y las cercanías del acantilado; las discusiones en el senado que precedía el padre y las reuniones de las señoras de toda la ciudad. Definitivamente, ellos eran una familia feliz y dichosa, llena de vida y alegría. Una familia que era diferente a su familia en Fairy Tail; Natsu nunca se dio cuenta, hasta ahora, del poder de los lazos sanguíneos.

Para Natsu, esta escena era sumamente difícil de aceptar, ya que con la aceptación venia el remordimiento, el desprecio y el dolor; él siempre valoraba el concepto de familia y era creyente de la reivindicación, de la segunda oportunidad, tal era el caso de Laxus y Jellal. Y ahora que era consciente que se había manchado las manos con sangre de su sangre, que negó esa segunda oportunidad, no podía evitar sentirse asqueado.

Le tomó horas calmarse y aceptar (verdaderamente) lo que había hecho, porque lo había hecho y para qué. _"Protegí a mi familia_ —las risas en el hogar se apagaron lentamente—. _Hice lo correcto, él me puso en esa situación. No me quedo de otra"_. Con el rostro entre las piernas y en una pose lastimera, se sumió en un sueño profundo.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Mundo Blanco

En el exterior de la mente de Natsu, la mujer con el cabello arcoíris derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. —Lo siento mucho, amor mío. Pero este dolor es necesario —procedió a besarlo en la frente y reconfortarlo—. Demuestra que mi larga espera no fue en vano. Enséñale al Destino que nuestro amor triunfará y que mi prisión será destruida. —Su voz dulce y melodiosa, que no podía ser comparada con la de un humano, resonó en la habitación. Ella cantó «Luz de Luna» y luego «Sol de mi vida», prosiguió con «Amanecer eterno» y terminó con «Ocaso efímero». Cada canción era bellamente entonada y llena de sentimientos de un amor profundo y sin igual; un amor divino, inquebrantable y tan profundo como un abismo.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Mente de Natsu

De vuelta con Natsu; ya había pasado una semana desde que descubrió su origen y durante esos días se dedicó a seguirlos por toda la ciudad. Él era semejante a un fantasma y nadie notaba su presencia, así que no se preocupaba por ser visto como un acosador. —Casi me parezco a Juvia —rió ante lo irónico de la situación. Durante su rutina descubrió lo que hacían los pequeños durante el día; que hacia el padre para sostener a la familia y como la madre los mantenía unidos y en consonancia.

Hoy los pequeños estaban en la Academia, un edificio con largas columnas de mármol y el techo abovedado. Un edificio que bien podría ser considerado el epitome del saber y la ciencia, tenía salones llenos de documentos e investigaciones que nunca antes se habían visto; académicos sin igual. Y, contrastando con ese ambiente del saber sublime…

—Estudiar es aburrido —se quejó el niño de cabello rosa y rápidamente fue reprendido por Zeref. Ambos estaban en un salón de clases, rodeados de libros y ellos dos como únicos alumnos—. Estos libros no tienen ningún dibujo.

Zeref suspiró cansado por enésima vez. —Contigo no se puede —se le ocurrió algo y formó una sonrisa—. Si aprendes esto, iremos al Valle de Zen.

—¿En serio? —Él, desde que escuchó la historia del dragón durmiente, deseaba ir a ese lugar y aunque escéptico, cuando Zeref asintió, aceptó el trato—. ¡Bien! ¡Tenlo por seguro, aprenderé Inventario Infinito!

Por otro lado, Natsu (el joven) soltó un bufido. —Realmente los libros no eran lo mío desde pequeño —recordó con cierta nostalgia el tiempo de aprendizaje con Erza, Mirajane y Lissana—. Y siempre fui muy fácil de manipular. —Lissana le ofrecía comida y él aceptaba fácilmente; Erza le ofrecía caramelos y no había modo de negarse; Mirajane le daba recompensas 'para chicos grandes' y él ya era un chico grande.

En las tardes, en el edificio semejante a un auditoria, se llevaban a cabo encuentros de práctica donde Zoldeus (el padre) les instruía formas de combate; continuamente corregía posturas y elogiaba el rápido aprendizaje de los dos. Los hermanos Dragneel prevalecían sobre cualquier otro y eso enorgullecía a Zoldeus; después del entrenamiento, ya cuando estaban exhaustos por completo, regresaban a casa o pasaban realizando las compras. —Realmente me gustaba pelear —dijo Natsu con cierto interés en el entrenamiento—. Incluso a Zeref. ¿Qué sucedió para que termináramos luchando a muerte? —La semana había servido para despertar su curiosidad sobre muchas cosas.

Por las tardes, los Dragneel se reunían y convivían como la verdadera familia que eran. Esos momentos eran los que más añoranza le provocaban; cierto, Fairy Tail era su familia, pero _ésta_ era una verdadera familia. Padre, madre y hermano. Natsu cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. _"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde se torcieron las cosas?"._ Sin previo aviso, el paisaje se distorsionó y comenzó a despertar.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Castillo blanco

Mientras tanto, ella se alejó de Natsu, tomó una pose digna de cualquier reina sentada en un trono; un trono blanco y etéreo. Cuando Natsu abrió los ojos, ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante lo tontuelo que resultaba el joven. Se aclaró la garganta para obtener la debida atención, después de todo, tiene un papel que cumplir. —Jajajajajaja —la risa fue suficiente para llamarle la atención—. ¡Eres demasiado tonto, tontuelo, tontazo!

Natsu estuvo desconcertado por un segundo, pero al comprender que ella se burlaba de él, apretó los dientes. —Hey, maldita, metete en tus asuntos —momentáneamente olvidó el sueño o reminiscencia que había tenido.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que este invitado imprevisto no sabe de buenos modales. Definitivamente eres un gran tonto.

Natsu cayó en la cuenta de que su entorno había cambiado y a pesar de estar siendo llamado tonto continuamente, tuvo que admitir que la mujer tenía un punto. —Perdón por la intromisión —dijo masticando bien cada palabra, tal como le había enseñado Erza—. Buen día… o buenas noches, la verdad no sé qué momento es.

—Pfffttt —la mujer intentó aguantarse la risa por el comportamiento tan antinatural del hombre—. Jajajajajajajajaja~. ¡Que tonto!

Natsu rechinó los dientes. —¡Túúú, maldita! —Natsu totalmente cabreado se lanzó con la intención de asestarle un puñetazo, él no discriminaba a las mujeres, después de todo en Fairy Tail había mujeres que podían darle una paliza—. ¡Ya verás!

Ella ni se preocupó en lo más mínimo, con un pensamiento simple y veloz, del techo y del suelo surgieron cadenas que rápidamente sellaron cualquier movimiento del chico e incluso terminó amordazado, dejándolo en una situación incómoda e inusual. —Ves, eres un grandísimo tonto. Diría que eres el tonto más grande del mundo. Atacarme sin siquiera darte cuenta de la diferencia abismal entre nosotros —cada palabra ejerció una presión inusual en el pelirrosa. Ella comenzó a negar con el dedo, como si fuera una madre corrigiendo al hijo—. Escucha atentamente, que estas palabras se graben en tu corazón: Piensa antes de hablar y antes de actuar, no sea que eso te lleve a la tumba.

Natsu no respondió, sólo se retorció en un vano intento por liberarse. Las cadenas no cedieron sin importar la fuerza abismal que aplicaba, y ni siquiera el fuego fue capaz de surtir efecto.

Ella volvió a negar con un gesto divertido. —En serio, es que no entiendes algo tan simple —la sonrisa en ningún momento abandonó su rostro—. Estarás amarrado hasta que pienses un poco, déjame aclararte, el tiempo aquí no significaba mayor cosa. Después de todo, ya estás muerto.

Esa declaración impactó a Natsu, una cosa era suponer sin tener pruebas, y otra muy distinta era que alguien te lo dijera claramente. Se volvió a mover, y después de comprender que la lucha seria infructuosa se tranquilizó.

—Bien, ya vas aprendiendo —ella aplaudió efusivamente y lo liberó—. Alguna pregunta, y no te olvides de lo aprendido.

Natsu respiró profundamente mientras se sobaba las extremidades. —¿Quién o qué eres? —La mujer en vez de sentirse ofendida, soltó una carcajada mientras Natsu retrocedía un par de pasos—. ¿Qué quieres?

La desconocida pegó su espalda contra la de Natsu, demostrando una velocidad inverosímil. —Joderte la vida —a pesar de que Natsu se dio la vuelta casi al instante, falló el golpe. La chica estaba en una posición de flor de loto mientras flotaba al revés, o era Natsu quien estaba de cabeza—. Quien soy, que soy, que quiero. Tengo muchos nombres; mi existencia se encuentra más allá de la tuya y sólo quiero divertirme. Para ello es necesario iluminarte un poco ya que eres corto de luces. ¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Te gustó ese entorno? ¿Quieres verlos de nuevo?

Natsu tragó sonoramente y en sus ojos se vislumbró el pesar. —¿Cómo —en ese momento, fue consciente de lo aterradora que era esta mujer— lo sabes?

Entre las hebras verdes, se vislumbró un inquietante color carmesí. —Ya te lo dije, es necesario quitar esa venda que cubre tus ojos y para eso tuve que enlazar tu mente con tu pasado. No fue nada difícil, hasta resultó sencillo y aburrido. Toma asiento. ¿Algo más por preguntar?

Natsu, sentado en una silla blanca, se rascó la cabellera y organizó su mente. —Has dicho que estoy muerto, entonces, supongo que esto es el más allá. Pero, no veo a Happy ni a Zeref —Natsu se asustó por su proceso de pensamiento, era más veloz y perceptivo—. ¿Qué negocios tienes conmigo?

La sonrisa de la mujer se extendió al comprender que «Sabiduría de Zhamuel» estaba haciendo efecto. —Fufufu~ Sí, estás muerto, pero Zeref, tu hermano, no murió. Vamos, no pongas esa cara agria de que el sacrificio fue en vano; aunque sí que lo fue —ella jugó con su cabello mientras no perdía ni un ápice de la expresión perpleja de Natsu.

Natsu la fulminó con la mirada, apenas si llevaba un par de minutos de conocerla y ya le caía mal. —Zeref murió —afirmó—. Y no me sacrifique en vano, mis amigos han de estar bien.

—Ese 'han de estar bien' es incorrecto. Ya te lo dije, Zeref no murió, no tuviste el poder suficiente para matarlo pero si el necesario para destruir cierto libro-importante-que-no-debías-destruir-ni-abrir —negó con un gesto divertido—. Eres el idiota más grande del mundo; solo a ti se te ocurriría hacer algo que te dijeron que no hicieras.

Natsu se llevó las manos a la cabellera rosa, se sentía impotente y a la vez esperanzado. _"Tal vez Zeref recapacite y no le haga daño a mis amigos"._

—Ves, te lo dije. Sólo a un idiota se le ocurriría pensar de esa forma; los humanos cuando tienen en mente algo, es difícil que cambien de opinión —al ver la expresión perpleja de Natsu, ella no pudo evitar destornillarse de la risa—. Jajajajaja. Tonto, tonto, tontísimo, tontuelo.

La ira de Natsu rebasó el vaso, y estalló. Era consciente de que esa mujer estaba más allá de sus capacidades, pero tenía orgullo y no se dejaría insultar por nadie. —¡Guren Bakuenji!

El ramalazo de fuego y relámpago bañó a la mujer, pero ella ni se inmutó, demostrando así que su poder estaba en otro nivel. Chasqueó los dedos y el fuego desapareció, dejándola intacta, mientras él nuevamente, a pesar de que intentó esquivar y huir, fue aprisionado.

—Desde ahora serás conocido como el idiota más grande del mundo. Jajajaja. Oh Dios… ah, sí Dios soy yo. Talvez lo idiota sea contagioso

Natsu se retorció y se inmoló pero nada funcionó. Después de varios minutos, se dio por vencido. La chica se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron, ella lo miraba como se mira a un ser inferior. —Bien, ahora que ya estás más tranquilo quiero mostrarte algo —para Natsu no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa maliciosa de la mujer—. Me divertiré mucho contigo. Para que sepas, la eternidad es aburrida.

•

•

•

" _Maldita sea, maldita sea_ —pensó Natsu totalmente furioso ya que no podía siquiera hablar para soltar su rabia y frustración—. _¡No cambió!_ _"_

Natsu tenía los brazos, piernas y torso atados contra un trono blanco y llameante ya que él ningún momento dejó de pelear. Él y la mujer que se autoproclamaba _Dios_ estaban a unos metros de Zeref y los Doce, ellos observaron la decisión que tomó el pelinegro y como los leales vasallos juraban cumplir con la orden.

—Ves~ te lo dije. Tú has muerto y él no; e inevitablemente tus amigos morirán —ella mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa al ver que sus palabras hacían que Natsu se retorciera desesperado—. Idiota~ tus llamas no sirven~. Vamos, vamos~ no todo es malo. Aún falta por ver lo más divertido.

A pesar de todo, las llamas aumentaron su intensidad y le otorgó a la mujer una mirada furibunda.

Ella lo ignoró y se trasladaron a otra parte; para la autoproclamada diosa no había imposible. Ella podía moverse a través del tiempo y el espacio como si se tratara de respirar. Ahora, ellos aparecieron cerca de unas montañas donde se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla feroz y sin cuartel; donde no se permitía pestañear ya que cualquier descuido le costaría la vida a cualquiera de los luchadores. Laxus golpeaba y esquivaba al hombre máquina, tratando de mantener una pelea a corta distancia.

Natsu sonrió triunfalmente cuando Laxus se impuso contra Wahl Icht, claro que el rubio no salió indemne de la lucha, pero lo que contaba es que seguía con vida y dispuesto a seguir luchando por el gremio.

—Idiota~, idiota~, idiota~. Eres el idiota más grande del mundo~ —el escenario volvió a cambiar y de nuevo estaban en la sala blanca. Ella aún seguía usando su cabello multicolor como ropa para cubrir las partes importantes. Ella le permitió hablar pero él siguió restringido.

—Y esa sonrisa de menosprecio —Natsu no dejó pasar el momento para devolverle las burlas—. Ahora, quien es la idiota. Mis amigos ganarán.

" _Lo siento cariño_ —pensó con cierto pesar—. _Pero tengo que destruir ese idealismo tonto que tienes. Hacer trizas tu positivismo y sembrar la semilla del raciocinio"_. —En serio, puede que tengas razón —aceptó a regañadientes o eso fingió—. Mejor veamos otro encuentro.

La euforia lo invadió; Bradman fue derrotado por Gajeel. A pesar del pésimo estado en que quedó el mago de hierro, Natsu sonrió animándolo a continuar, después de todo, Levy estaba con él para sanarlo. Los dos magos se las arreglaron para vencer a un oponente difícil que podía usar las _maldiciones_ de los eterias. Y, estuvo más animado cuando vio la declaración de amor por parte del pelinegro. —¡Genial! ¡Ves, maldita, Fairy Tail ganará!

—¿En serio?

La sonrisa de Natsu desapareció al ver que la mujer se divertía a costa suya.

—Sabes, el momento en que sientes más desesperación sucede después de que sientes que todo saldrá bien —antes de permitirle hablar, quería hacerle entrar en razón un par de cosas. _"Lo siento querido, realmente espero que me perdones algún día"_ —. Eso es lo que te estoy enseñando. La desesperación. Aún falta mucho por ver.

Ellos se trasladaron hasta Hargeon, o lo que antes era Hargeon. La ciudad estaba patas arriba, algunos barcos estaban anclados en las calles y las casas flotaban en la playa. En ese lugar, sin interrupciones de Natsu, observaron el desarrollo de la batalla por liberar la ciudad portuaria. El corazón del pelirrosa se comenzó a llenar, lentamente, de desesperación. Dimaria Yesta arrasó con las tropas aliadas y masacró a todos los magos de Mermeid Heel y Lamia Scale, la rubia de mirada fría y comportamiento sádico no dejó ningún sobreviviente. El poder de detener el tiempo era algo aterrador.

Natsu aún no se recuperaba del shock, cuando el siguiente lugar fue la villa de los gigantes. Por un momento se permitió mantener la esperanza, pero la batalla que se desarrolló, acabó con cualquier ilusión. Para Natsu quedó claro, más claro que el agua, que los Doce Escudos tenían seres con un poder monstruoso y anormal. Sol, la villa de los guerreros más fuerte fue reducida a escombros y los gigantes aplastados sin misericordia. La chica de cabello verde, Brandish, uso su magia para neutralizar la ventaja de los gigantes y luego procedió a dejar bajo varias montañas toda la aldea.

—Y dime, ¿a dónde fue toda esa seguridad?

—¡Maldita, suéltame! —Luchó con más fuerza por liberarse, pero obtuvo con el mismo resultado.

Ella respiró resignada, cambiarlo no sería un trabajo fácil. —Y qué sucede si te suelto, estás en mis dominios y aquí no puedes hacer nada. Además, ya has muerto y tu oportunidad de hacer algo ya pasó. Resígnate y sigue divirtiéndome.

—Nunca, siempre pelearé aunque esté muerto. Encontraré la forma de volver y salvar a mis amigos.

Ella negó. En el interior quería morirse por lo que estaba haciendo con su amado, pero en el exterior demostraba una expresión fría y llena de desprecio. —Los humanos son idiotas, seres con un pensamiento absurdo —con el índice, le pegó en la frente—. Metete esto en la cabeza. Si fueras en contra de la naturaleza de la vida y la muerte te sucedería lo mismo que a tu hermano… ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo, tú no sabes la razón de la maldición!

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Hace 600 años

Natsu tuvo una mala sensación, como si su vida fuera a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y sí que estaba en lo correcto ya que no volvió a ser el mismo. En esta ocasión no fue un viaje al mundo de los sueños, no, esta vez fue un viaje al pasado. Natsu, el chiquillo de cuatro años, se divertía con su madre, jugando y correteando por toda la casa. Ella lo estaba bañando y él intentaba escapar, llenando de espuma y agua todo la estancia.

Los ojos de la mujer divina, que parecían dos piedras preciosas a través de las hebras de oro, nunca se despegaron de la expresión de Natsu, ella sabía todo así que no prestaba atención a esa escena tan dulce y rosa. —Ya es momento, observa bien.

Todo fue lento y a la vez rápido, algo extraño pero verdadero. Las llamas bajaron desde el cielo como una cascada y se extendieron como agua sobre la piedra; los aldeanos más cercanos fueron calcinados casi al instante, mientras que los más lejanos sufrieron quemaduras terribles pero todavía permanecían con vida. El dragón de alas negras con entramado rojo descendió aplastando los escombros que aún estaban de pie. Lentamente, como si disfrutara de ello, dio caza a los que aún estaban con vida mientras se engullía a aquellos que ya eran carbón. —La carne de humano es deliciosa~ —canturreó el dragón; en ese momento Natsu estaba sin palabras.

Natsu y Natasha (la madre) murieron por un coletazo fuerte y certero, que arrasó con gran parte del bosque. Zoldeus (el padre) que estaba de cacería a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, regresó al escuchar el enorme estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra. Zeref, por otro lado, era ajeno a la situación ya que no estaba en la ciudad. —¡Maldición! —Rugió el padre lleno de rabia; le tomó casi una hora regresar y lo primero que hizo fue verificar el estado de su esposa e hijo—. ¡No, no, no, no!

Natsu no lloró por su muerte, ni siquiera pensó en lo extrañó de la situación, después de todo, él creció y vivió. Las lagrima que derramaba eran por su madre y por el sufrimiento de Zoldeus; ni siquiera podía imaginarse cuan doloroso era lo que estaba pasando. —¡Detente, no vayas! —Gritó impotente cuando su padre tomó las armas, inservibles, para ir y vengar a su familia—. ¡No puedes ganarle!

La diosa negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Ves, padre e hijo son igual de idiotas; sólo a un idiota se le ocurriría pelear contra un ser superior.

—¡Suéltame, maldita! ¡Suéltame!

—No.

Los ojos de Natsu se ensombrecieron mientras derramaba infinitas lágrimas amargas; Natsu observó como su padre luchaba en vano contra el dragón, el lagarto negro se tomó el tiempo para jugar con el hombre y después de aburrirse lo devoró. Definitivamente, la imagen que Natsu tenía de los dragones se comenzó a destruir y el odio se implanto en su corazón, aunque una parte de su mente recordaba la vida al lado de Igneel.

—Y tú te criaste con una de esas bestias —la malicia no se hizo esperar y ella empezó a susurrarle todo lo que un dragón hacía con los humanos—. Les gusta calcinarlos y luego comerlos, algunos disfrutan cazarlos y esperanzarlos antes de aplastarlos, otros prefieren comer sólo niños recién nacidos; algunos optan por criarlos como ganado y cuando están fuertes los devoran para fortalecerse…

—¡Igneel nunca haría eso! —Respondió con contundencia.

—Sí~ —respondió ella sin perder su ánimo—. Él y muchos más pensaban en la coexistencia con los humanos, y estas diferencias iniciarían una guerra, aunque esto sucedería un par de siglos después de tu muerte. Supongo que en este punto ya estás consciente de que todo lo que dijo Zeref es verdad, pero ¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? Si te digo no creerías así que lo mejor es que veas lo que hizo tu hermano.

Aunque Natsu se negó ella igual siguió con lo propuesto y él pelirrosa fue testigo de cómo su hermano lentamente se obsesionaba con traerlo de entre los muertos; el camino del pelinegro estuvo lleno de adversidades, muertes y soledad hasta que logró cumplir su propósito. —Ahora lo entiendes, la idiotez es hereditaria. Tu hermano jugó con las leyes de la vida y la muerte y fue castigado; pero aun así se empecinó y nunca se detuvo a pesar de todas las muertes que generó con tal de recuperarte. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero la aldea de Gray fue arrasada por una de esas creaciones; Erza fue esclavizada por un culto que seguía al mago oscuro; Simón, el hermano de Kagura fue asesinado por un fanático de Zeref. Hace no mucho tiempo, tus amigos batallaron contra Tartaros; el padre de Gray fue revivido y obligado a pelear contra su hijo; Erza fue torturada; Lucy obligada a despedirse de una gran amiga; Laxus casi muere.

Natsu desde hace rato que permanecía callado y cabizbajo, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Sólo escuchó todas las atrocidades que sucedieron por culpa de Zeref. _"No. La culpa la tiene ese dragón"_.

—Tonto, ¿es que aún no aprendes? Supongo que debo hacerte ver lo que pasó por las decisiones del tonto de tu hermano.

Natsu levantó la cabeza, y con un murmullo expresó su oposición. Pero, pese a la negación, ella continuo con el proceso de cambio, reconstrucción y creación de un nuevo Natsu, aunque éste no supiera nada de dichos cambios.

—Levanta la cabeza y mira bien —tuvo que obligarlo a que mirara lo que estaba sucediendo con Makarov y compañía.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

En algún punto de Ishgar 13:20 PM

Makarov estuvo por unos segundos desorientado; el cambio de escenario fue abrupto y aterrador, lo aterrador era que alguien tuviera el poder para cambiar la topografía. Luego de superada la sorpresa, reordenó a los magos que estaban con él e intentó comunicarse a la base, cosa que resultó infructuosa. Sin otra opción, dirigió a los magos hacia el este, la dirección contraria a donde tenía planeado ir, y se prepararon para la batalla. No paso mucho tiempo para que se vieran en un ataque de pinzas por el enemigo y siendo superados cien a uno. Estando contra las cuerdas, tomó su decisión y se sacrificó por el bienestar de sus hijos.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Mundo blanco

Natsu volvió a llorar y ella lo dejó, por primera vez, en paz. Lo liberó y permitió que él se desahogue libremente, sin juzgarlo y sin molestarlo. Por un momento quiso abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, decirle que todo saldría bien y que sólo era una pesadilla. Pero se mantuvo firme, aunque eso la destruyera.

—Y aún no has visto lo peor —Natsu agachó la cabeza, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el suelo—. Juvia y Gray son obligados a pelear entre ellos y ambos trágicamente mueren; Elfman se sacrifica con tal de vencer a Ajeel, y salvar a sus hermanas; Sabertooth y Blue Pegasus son destruidos por Bradman y Neinheart; Jacob asesina a la princesa Hisui; Erza no resiste las heridas que Irene le infringe; Wendy lo da todo con tal de vencer a DiMaria; Brandish cumple su venganza; Cana ve morir a Gildarts; y cosas similares siguen pasando. Al final, Ishgar es conquistado y los sobrevivientes son esclavizados.

Aunque no viera lo que ella estaba diciendo, él tenía la certeza de que todo eso no era mentira. Por primera vez, sintió lo que era la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada; además, ya no tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie y luchar. Esta tortura psicológica mermó por completo su mente, corazón, voluntad y espíritu dejando a alguien indefenso y susceptible.

Ella se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura. —Todo eso ya sucedió, pero aún hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarlos —ella esperó hasta que él asimilara las palabras y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le mostró una sonrisa cálida—. Soy Dios, después de todo, y no hay imposibles para mí. Pero debes pagar el precio, no todo es gratis. Quiero a Igneel.

Natsu comenzó a verla bajo una luz diferente; tan débil de mente que no pudo vislumbrar el error. Si es Dios, entonces porque necesitaría algo a cambio, o porque necesitaba pedir permiso si supuestamente era todopoderosa.

—Sé que está muerto, pero dentro de ti aún hay algo de su alma —Natsu dudó que responder—. A él le hubiera encantado serte de ayuda, después de todo es alguien que ama a los humanos. ¿Por qué se negaría si puede salvarte y también a tus amigos?

El tiempo pareció eternamente largo, casi como si hubieran pasado años, en todo ese instante Natsu recordó como era el dragón. Lo bondadoso, fuerte, leal y el sacrificio que hizo. Al final, tragó sonoramente y selló su destino, y el de Igneel también. —Está bien. Te doy a Igneel.

Ella junto las palmas en un único aplauso. —Genial, genial, genial —tocó el centro de Natsu y sacó la semilla del dragón—. Listo, tu tercera oportunidad fue concedida.

Natsu no sintió nada cuando ella lo tocó, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar sus dudas, recibió un beso húmedo y extraño. En ese momento sintió algo que le fue transmitido, y luego le siguió una somnolencia fuerte. Se tambaleó pero se mantuvo de pie. —¿Cómo —la cabeza le pesaba enormemente y los miembros le parecían de plomo— te llamas?

Debajo de Natsu se abrió un agujero, oscuro y sin final aparente; él fue incapaz de escuchar lo que ella dijo, sólo vio un movimiento de labios y cayó. «An-kh-se-ram».

Ankhseram vió como Natsu descendía en el abismo, y al mismo tiempo lo blanco empezó a rajarse y la oscuridad ganó terreno. —Al final, Knight de Allmyght fue transferido con éxito —al final la gran vastedad blanca fue consumida, hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a invadirla—. Mi tiempo ha terminado, es hora de volver a dormir. Te espero con ansias, mi amado.

En ese momento, en el que su cabello se tiño de negro y sólo sus ojos rojos refulgían, tuvo una visión: ella y él estaban en una cama grande y cómoda, uniéndose en cuerpo y alma, besándose y compartiendo un amor intenso. El encuentro amoroso era salvaje y pasional, casi como si fueran animales, lleno de necesidad y deseo. Lo más curioso, o tal vez ni tanto, era que estaban rodeados por muchas mujeres que también lo amaban. Ella las conocía a todas y sabía, que aunque se uniera al final, ellas lo protegerían. —Se los encargo, sirvan y guíen al futuro Señor de Todo —finalmente, la oscuridad la consumió.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

En algún punto de Ishgar - 27 de enero del X775

Natsu abrió los ojos grandemente, él estaba tendido sobre un lecho de hojas y ramas dentro de una cueva oscura. En el exterior silbaba el aire entre las ramas de los árboles, jugando con las hojas y susurrando secretos entre las rocas. Natsu se incorporó lentamente y examinó su entorno, Se estiró y muchas articulaciones le tronaron, estaba horriblemente cansado.

—Que horrible pesadilla —dijo, atribuyendo todo lo de la guerra como un horrible y espantoso sueño. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente que estaba en una cueva cuando supuestamente debería ser el camastro de su casa en el bosque. Mientras volvía a recostarse para seguir durmiendo, se miró las manos y notó algo tremendamente raro. Sus manos eran pequeñas y sus brazos cortos, además, empezaba a notar que sus piernas también eran pequeñas… justo como si fuera…

Natsu salió corriendo de la cueva y corrió y corrió hasta adentrarse entre un bosque, luego llegó hasta un rio cenagoso. Lo que vio lo dejó totalmente sin palabra, ¡era un niño! ¡Un jodido niño!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¡Sí, Natsu regresó en el tiempo! ¡Ajá, esta es la historia de Natsu y las aventuras que atravesará con tal de evitar la tragedia futura!

¡¿Ankhseram?! Joder, esto se puso interesante. Sí, desde un principio tenía previsto que ella participaría en la historia, aunque lo del romance surgió a lo último (y por eso me tardé, ya que tuve que rehacer todo el capítulo) y me encantó la idea. En fin, esta historia tiene mucho por decir ya que, a pesar de ser inconsciente, Natsu liberara a esa diosa. ¿Quién la selló, por qué o para qué? Eso será respondido a su debido tiempo, se imaginan una pelea contra dioses. ¡Wow!

Se dieron cuenta de lo que Ankhseram le pasó a Natsu, si no, pues se los recuerdo. Avaricia de Mammón (sí, uno de los siete señores demonio); Sabiduria de Zhamuel (sí, uno de los siete arcángeles) y Knight de Allmyght (que traducido sería: Caballero del Todopoderoso). En fin, estás habilidades son de rango divino y Natsu todavía no las controla, ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, así que las descubrirá y dominará poco a poco.

El título, Historia de un tonto, significa eso mismo, la historia de Natsu. Las malas decisiones y errores que vuelve a cometer; un tonto que baila en la palma de Destino y no se da cuenta. Por otra parte, El Caballero Escarlata, da a entender a la habilidad Knight y otras cosas.

Aclaró de una vez:

Muchos reviews = Mucha inspiración + Mayor motivación + Más tiempo para escribir.

Así que depende de ustedes

Saludos y antes de despedirme, nombraré a todos los que les debo las gracias ya sea por añadir a favoritos, marcar como seguidores o, lo más importante, comentar.

Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar. Cuando veo un review nuevo, los vuelvo a leer todos y me emocionó.

 **¡Nueve comentarios!**

 **[** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** DjGuilox-018 **]; [** Lux Dragneel **]; [** DarkDragneel **]; [** daniel2610994 **]; [** Melodiosa **]; [** natsumenamikaze **]; [** artamiel rei19 **]; [** joker jojo888 **]**

 **¡Veinticuatro favoritos!**

 **[** Alucard 95 **]; [** baraka108 **]; [** daniel2610994 **]; [** DarkDragneel **]; [** FairyEraDs **]; [** froggus **]; [** Gersus **]; [** Haixe **]; [** Issei Dragneel **]; [** Izayoi Sakamaki98 **]; [** kajodar25 **]; [** Loe2131 **]; [** Lux Dragneel **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** nico2883 **]; [** rafael **-** dragneel **]; [** Rated-Y2J **]; [** Roy-AoiryuuX23 **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **];[** The god of darkness **]; [** tygerstyl091 **]; [** Viuda negra V **]; [** WHITEPIRAHNA **]; [** Zephar **]**

 **¡Veinticinco followers!**

 **[** 898989 **]; [** Alucard 95 **]; [** Asfoledos **]; [** DarkDragneel **]; [** FairyEraDs **]; [** Gersus **]; [** Haixe **]; [** Issei Dragneel **]; [** Loe2131 **]; [** Lux Dragneel **]; [** Melodiosa **]; [** rafael **-** dragneel **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **];[** The god of darkness **]; [** tygerstyl091 **]; [** Viuda negra V **]; [** WHITEPIRAHNA **]; [** Zephar **]; [** daniel2610994 **]; [** dante zero sparda **]; [** froggus **]; [** kajodar25 **]; [** manon dusaussoy **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** natsumenamikaze **]**

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **¡Comenten!**


	3. III: ¡Y el destino cambió!

El Rey, La Nube Carmín, **El Caballero Escarlata** y La Araña

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde Natsu muere combatiendo contra Zeref, Fairy Tail es destruido, diezmado y esclavizado por el Imperio Álvarez. El pelirrosa queda en el limbo y después de encontrarse con una diosa peculiar, acepta volver al pasado y evitar un futuro tan atroz. ¡Vuelve de la muerte por segunda vez! Sólo que tuvo que pagar un alto precio. ¿Natsu estará preparado para enfrentar el reto más grande de su vida?

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de FT pertenecen a Hiro Mashima [A pesar de que la está cagando en grande]. Los escenarios, trama e ideas en que ponga a los personajes salen de mi imaginación retorcida y cruel. En el futuro distante habrá un par de personajes invitados de otras series. ¿Quiénes son? Bueno, Haruzafiro me dio la idea de algunas chicas que son muy interesantes. Vuelvo a recalcar, será en un futuro distante.

 **Reviews:** ¡11 Reviews! ¡Banzai! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Enserio, aprecio bastante que te tomes un par de minutos para comentar que te pareció la historia! Y, de antemano, pido disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo 3. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y trató de escribir un poco, pero hay días que ni tiempo para dormir me queda. Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Los Reviews!

Braian Alan Dragneel (30/Junio): ¡Por supuesto! Mantengo la mentalidad de no abandonar ninguno de los proyectos que tengo en FF. A pesar de lo mucho que tardo en publicar, sigo escribiendo. ¡Hasta luego!

Kirito720 (13/Mayo): Gracias. Hago lo posible por hacer interesante lo que escribo. Y sí, precisamente el viaje en el tiempo no es algo nuevo, hay en inglés y español una gran variedad, pero quise hacer algo distinto y creo que lo logré. Muajajajajaja.

Matti3561 (28/Marzo): Gracias por comentar. ¡Y sí que la seguiré!

Daniel2610994 (11/Marzo): Ya te respondí por privado, pero vuelvo a reiterar mi agradecimiento. Espero que al final de este capítulo quedes con cara de WTF.

Otakani (10/Marzo): Gracias por el comentario. Y estoy haciendo lo posible para no perderme durante tanto tiempo. Además, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia de un tonto. Saludos.

DarkDragneel (9/Marzo): ¡Gracias por comentar! Mi idea es tratar de ser impredecible, anormal e increíble. Veo que lo estoy consiguiendo. Perdón por la demora del capítulo 3, pero otras cosas absorbieron mi tiempo. Espero, sinceramente, que este capítulo también te haya sorprendido.

Asfoledos (9/Marzo): ¡Jajajajaja! Tu comentario me hizo reír bastante. Jajajajaja. Bueno… En fin, ya se descontroló. ¡Ayúdenlo, lo van a matar!

Guest (8/Marzo): A la orden Mister. Ya cumplí y aquí el tercer capítulo, aunque eso es obvio.

DjGuilox-018 (8/Marzo): ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Uno de los que siempre ha estado presente desde que inicie, hace ya varios años, a escribir. No recuerde que te hayas perdido ni un capitulo, y eso se merece las palmas. Ahora, como ya lo hice antes, mi intención era y es hacer algo totalmente inesperado, algo que sorprenda a los lectores y que no los deje dormir. ¡Me alegra saber que alcance a alguien más! ¡Lo raro es bueno! Igneel... vaya. Tengo un par de cosas planeadas para él. Por supuesto, y es lo que más lamento, la espera es larga y a veces parece no tener fin. Natsu hará de las suyas, tiene un propósito y no se detendrá hasta cumplirlo. ¡Saludos!

Lux Dragneel (8/Marzo): ¡Gracias por comentar! La diosa y Natsu tienen mucho por ver; ya tengo planificado lo que ella hizo con tal de estar con Natsu. Cierto, Natsu resulta muy denso, pero si te das cuenta, en el primer capítulo besó a Erza y luego a Cana. No creo que sea tan denso como piensan todos. Y más con las pistas regadas que dejé en este capítulo… uff… esto ya se prendió. ¿Qué pasó con el dragón negro? Jajajajaja. Vaya, ni te lo imaginas. Anda por ahí, haciendo de las suyas o durmiendo. ¿Se repetirá la historia? No, claro que no. Aunque habrá algunas partes que deben suceder, pero esperemos que Natsu haya aprendido algo, o tendrá que aprender a la fuerza.

Haruzafiro (8/Marzo): Gracias por comentar. Y ya hablamos por privado; ni te imaginas cuan valioso me resultaron las conversaciones. ¡Y el intercambio de opiniones! ¡Los lectores te deben la inclusión de varias chicas de otras series!

Miguel puentedejesus (8/Marzo): ¡Y he lo aquí! ¡Mi otro gran seguidor! ¡Aquel que, desde el comienzo ha estado comentando! ¡El imperdible! Wow, mi más sincero agradecimiento a vos. Creo que eres el único lector que siempre está apoyando, sin discriminar historia o escritor, y se te debe mucho por eso. A pesar de tu 'machinecoments' quiero que sepas que siempre quedó a la espera de tu comentario. ¡Gracias bro por seguir apoyándome!

—Diálogos.

" _Pensamientos"._

-Notificaciones de Ciel-

«Títulos nobiliarios, Nombres de armas»

 **[** Contenidos de pergaminos y papeles: cartas, misiones, carteles y otras cosas **]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

ECE III: ¡Y el destino cambió!

 **Fukai Mori -27 de enero del x775- 07:35**

Al principio, después de llegar al río y de ver su reflejo en las aguas cenagosas, Natsu llegó a pensar que todo se trataba de un sueño. De esos sueños locos que tienes una vez en la vida; en esos que parecen durar años pero sólo son horas o simples momentos. ¡Un sueño de una vida entera! Por un instante estuvo por hundirse en la dulce ignorancia, auto-engañarse y asumir que todo lo que había vivido con Fairy Tail no fue nada más que una ilusión. Que las aventuras que tuvo con Happy, con Lissana, con Erza, con sus amigos… sólo fueron alucinaciones de su mente inmadura. Qué no los vio luchar hasta fallecer entre la gloria o la desesperación; que lo que una vez llamó hogar no desapareció entre las cenizas de la guerra. Qué Erza no murió… Que Igneel no luchó contra Acnología… Que… Que…

—¡MALDITA SEA! —Vociferó con el corazón en la mano y la garganta ardiéndole. Ahora sabía que todo era verdad, que las pesadillas eran una realidad. Inevitablemente pensó en el mayor responsable de todo esto, Aquel que desencadenó una serie de eventos trágicos, a pesar de saber la verdad, lo culpaba y nunca lo perdonaría—. ¡MIL VECES MALDITO!

Golpeó el agua con violencia varias veces y apenas si salpicó un poco. Sólo tenía la fuerza de un niño. Otra vez volvió a llorarlos. Los recuerdos acudieron en tropel a su pensamiento, tan vividos que todo resultaba un infierno. Ese fue el modo de su mente de traerlo a la realidad; cruel, pero necesario. Se dejó caer en el lecho del río mientras las lágrimas amargas horadaran su rostro de niño; ¡Los había perdido y de la peor manera posible!

Mientras Natsu rabiaba, en su mente se encendió una chispa, que luego de segundos se volvió un fuego abrasador hasta convertirse en una luz intensa y radiante. El despertar fue silencioso y pasó desapercibido por el niño atormentado. Una suave voz, como el susurro del viento, se perdió entre el mar embravecido que era la mente de Natsu.

-Sabiduría de Zhamuel activada-

-Iniciando proceso de evolución-

A Natsu le tomó varios minutos calmarse y comprender la magnitud de la situación. Entre toda la oscuridad, pudo discernir la luz de una nueva oportunidad. ¡Estaba vivo! Y de vuelta en el pasado, pero ¿a qué precio? _"Igneel_ —pensó con remordimiento; ni siquiera consultó con el dragón al tomar esa gran decisión. Era su padre, aquel, que sin importar la raza, lo crió y educó. Y él lo traicionó—. _Perdóname, pero no hubo otra opción"_. Interiormente comenzó a aceptar todo lo que sucedió, para después pensar fríamente que debía hacer. Casi todos los que conocía murieron durante la guerra y los que sobrevivieron fueron condenados a la esclavitud.

—¡Puedo cambiar muchas cosas! —Pensó en Erza y el último beso, en Cana también. La muerte de ellas fue algo que jamás olvidaría; no sabía desde cuándo, pero ellas ocupaban un espacio importante en su corazón. Gritó—. ¡Definitivamente las salvaré! ¡No dejaré que algo así vuelva a pasar!

Se puso de pie y pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía a donde ir, ni siquiera conocía el día o el año, ni donde estaba o si era el mismo bosque donde apareció hace muchos años en la vida que aún no vivía. A pesar de tener un objetivo no sabía cómo empezar. —Esto es tan confuso —volvió a sentarse y se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el correr del río y escuchaba los sonidos relajantes del agua y los pájaros cantando—. Tan confuso que empiezo a entender.

El sol ya estaba en el cenit y alumbraba con gran intensidad, la humedad ascendía como un vapor levísimo, haciendo que Natsu se sintiera molesto por el fuerte calor. Algo raro que él ni notó. Era fuego y murió como tal, hasta volverse cenizas, consumido por las llamas. Algo tan banal no debería molestarlo, pero era lo contrario. Buscó la sombra en el árbol más cercano y volvió a pensar seriamente las cosas; algo inaudito considerando lo poco que usaba el cerebro. ¡Sí, muchas cosas raras están pasando!

" _Lo primero es saber la fecha exacta y donde estoy, de ahí planificar las cosas que puedo hacer_ —extrañamente recordaba gran cantidad de cosas sobre la vida de sus amigos: los traumas, los dolores, los sufrimientos, las dichas, las alegrías y las aventuras—; _quiero salvar a Erza, a Gray y su maestra, también a Ultear, que Cana ya no sufra por Gildarts. Mirajane y Lissana también deben estar protegidas; Lucy y Juvia. Cuidar de Wendy, encontrar a Happy y Charle; reunir a los Dragones Gemelos y Gajeel"._ A medida que pensaba en cada uno de sus amigos, surgían conexiones con otras personas. Levy, Kinana, Angel y Yukino, Minerva y Kagura, los chicos de Sabertooth, los de Lamia Scale, las chicas de Mermeid Heel, los aldeanos de Magnolia, los de Clover. Apretó los dientes e inevitablemente rememoró a todos los enemigos que había vencido, y a los cuáles no puso siquiera tocar.

" _Es algo que no volverá a pasar_ —juró—. _Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a este continente. Te detendré a cualquier precio"_.

Antes de que Natsu siguiera afianzando su resolución, un sonido como el de una campanilla llamó su atención. Miró a todos lados pero no pudo dar con el origen del sonido; alzó los hombros y atribuyó el sonido a su imaginación. Volvió a tomar asiento y mientras su estómago rugía sonoramente, una misteriosa voz resonó en cada fibra de su cuerpo. La voz era femenina, dulce y suave, algo madura con un leve acento monótono y carente de sentimientos.

-Evolución confirmada-

-¡Ciel, La Ilustre!-

-¡Activando!-

-Estrategia-

-Pensamiento veloz-

-Numerología-

-Cálculo-

-Aprendizaje y evolución-

-Análisis-

-Planificar-

-Administrar-

-Ley de la verdad-

-Ley de la mentira-

-Buen juicio-

-Excelente razonamiento-

-Gran memoria-

-Pensamiento paralelo-

-Estabilidad emocional-

-Inalterabilidad-

Natsu talvez no entendía palabras difíciles pero su instinto le decía que acaba de escuchar algo muy importante. Tal vez Levy entendiera, pero no la tenía cerca para preguntarle. Estaba por articular más de alguna cuestión pero la voz se volvió una ametralladora que no dejaba de escupir un sinfín de frases. Era como si una represa hubiera sido liberada.

-Comenzando análisis-

-Nombre: Natsu Dragneel-

-Especie: Humano-

-Anormalidad: Irreversible retroceso biológico-

-Edad biológica: 643 años-

-Edad aparente: 10 años-

-Ubicación en tiempo y espacio-

-Continente de Ishgar-

-Fukai Mori-

-29 de enero del x775-

-Estado: Sin lesiones externas o internas-

-Afiliación: Ninguna-

-Consorte: La Diosa Cautiva-

-Compañeras vinculadas-

-Erza Scarlet-

-Cana Alberona-

•

•

•

-Wendy Marvel-

-Brandish Myu-

-Di'Maria Yesta-

•

•

•

-Kagura Mikazuchi-

-Hisui E. Fiore-

-Flare Corona-

-Minerva Orlando-

•

•

•

A medida que los minutos pasaban, Natsu se encontró incapaz de pronunciar algo. Era un aluvión de información sin precedente; donde apenas si captó un par de respuestas a su situación. ¡Al contrario, ahora tenía un sinfín de dudas más! ¿Quién era la dueña de la dulce voz? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran todas ellas? ¿Diosa Cautiva? Conocía algunos nombres, pero otros más ni siquiera los había escuchado. Replicó con una voz estridente y chillona pero fue fríamente ignorado. Y eso que no captaba el significado de 'Consorte' y 'Compañeras vinculadas'.

-Títulos adquiridos-

«Bien Amado de la Diosa Cautiva»

«Consorte de la Diosa Cautiva»

«El amante de la Diosa Cautiva»

«El amante esperado»

«El amante de muchas»

«Aquel que niega a la muerte»

«Aquel que viaja en el tiempo»

«Aquel que cambia el destino»

«Aquel que tiene un objetivo»

«El que planifica»

«El que no se rinde»

«El que no olvida»

-¡ _Error_!-

«El que domina todo»

«El que no muere»

«El Libertador»

«Asesino de masas»

«El Genocida»

«El Imparable»

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Error!-_

«Temido por muchos»

 _-¡Error!-_

«Fuego Oscuro»

 _-¡Error!-_

-¡ _Error_!-

-¡ _Error_!-

«El Soberano»

«El Inquebrantable»

«El Indetenible»

«Determinación de acero»

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Magnolia - Fairy Tail -27 de enero del x775- 11:05**

Estaba preocupado. Ni siquiera las camareras sexys que contrató lo sacaban de tal estado, y eso que su debilidad eran las faldas cortas y los escotes pronunciados. Meditó brevemente. _"Fue una buena idea, ahora incrementarán los ingresos, pero creo que aún no es suficiente para salir del mes_ —miró por el rabillo del ojo que su asistente llevaba algunos papales al segundo piso; una chica en los veinte con un vestido ajustado—. _En hora buena, seguramente hay algo interesante"_. Saltó de la barra y fue derechito hasta el segundo piso, justo donde estaban las misiones más peligrosas. A su paso obtuvo algunos saludos de parte de los comensales.

—¡Gracias por el servicio Master!

—¡Que _grandes_ ofertas y que _buena_ está la comida!

—¡Que audaz es el maestro de Fairy Tail!

El hombre de estatura pequeña y de cabello castaño, con un poco de canas y una calvicie incipiente, devolvió cada saludo y sonrió para sí. _"Sí, siempre me gustará este ambiente animado"_. Llegó al segundo nivel. El piso de caoba relucía brilloso y sin una pizca de polvo. Aparte del tabloide, en todo el lugar, estaba un sofá de tres cuerpos con su mesita de cristal y un candelabro pendiendo del techo. Acarició el trasero de la jovencita y esquivó un manotazo; la mujer se retiró furibunda.

—Que mal, que mal —se lamentó con cierto pesar mientras recordaba la suave sensación del trasero de la chica—. Estas niñas de hoy en día no saben aceptar un cumplido.

—¡Jodete viejo pervertido! —La muchachita, de apenas veinte años y un buen cuerpo, sacó un montón de carcajadas de los demás. Incluso de los niños y niñas que limpiaban las mesas, barrían o lavaban trastes.

Makarov resintió ese comentario tan alusivo a su edad, suspiró con pesadez y se colocó los lentes. _"Definitivamente me estoy haciendo viejo"_. Procedió a revisar las misiones de clase S. Lastimosamente no había ninguna SS o SSS, las cuales ofrecían una mayor recompensa a costa de un riesgo alto. En todo el gremio, sólo hay seis personas capaces de tomar una de éstas y casi todos están ocupados. —Ésta no, ésta tampoco, ésta menos, tal vez ésta. ¡Ajá! ¡Ésta es la correcta!

 **[** Misión S **]**

 **[** -Confirmación y eliminación- **]**

 **[** A todos los gremios **]**

 **[** Se rumorea que en Fukai Mori ha aparecido el Oso Bicéfalo de Piel Roja. Un Jefe de Zona con alta peligrosidad para las aldeas y ciudades circundantes. Se requiere confirmar los rumores y en caso de ser ciertos, proceder con la eliminación. La bestia es completamente carnívora, domina un territorio mayor a los sesenta kilómetros cuadrados y mata a cualquier otro depredador. Brutal y sanguinaria, con colmillos y garras capaz de perforar el mithril… **]**

Siguió leyendo lo demás: hábitos de caza, fortalezas y debilidades, ataques y otras cosas más. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era la cifra, la cantidad justa para salir del aprieto mensual.

 **[** Recompensa: 750,000 jewels **]**

 **[** Modo de confirmación: Basta con presentar las dos cabezas del animal **]**

El hombre de sesenta años silbó de asombro ante la jugosa recompensa. Él siempre necesitaba fondos para mantener a flote varias organizaciones no lucrativas, tal era el caso del orfanato de Magnolia. —¡Genial! ¡Esto es de gran ayuda! ¡Y los materiales podré venderlos a un precio considerable!

Después de notificar a los demás gremios que tomaría la susodicha misión, preparó sus cosas y salió para una nueva aventura, no sin antes despedirse y dejar a alguien más a cargo de todos los asuntos gremiales. —Que bien se siente el aire fresco —el trabajo de oficina era agotador y aburrido, pero estar en una misión lo rejuvenecía y le daba nuevos ánimos para continuar con su difícil labor—. Hace un buen día.

Magnolia relucía llena de vida y esplendor, las calles estaban adoquinadas y las casas de colores radiantes, los aldeanos sonreían y los comerciantes soltaban palabras dulces y encantadoras; las parejas se paseaban alegremente y los niños sonreían con gran felicidad. El castaño ignoró todo eso y fijó su atención en _el otro lado._ Los bribones que corrían libremente entre los puestos y los aldeanos, robando con tal de sobrevivir y evitando por poco el cruel castigo; las personas que pedían limosnas a un lado de la calle y eran ignorados. Negó ante los estragos de la guerra. Siguió el camino después de depositar unos cuantos jewels a los desposeídos u obsequiar manzanas a otros tantos.

" _Y todo porque un tonto quiso conquistar este continente"._ En el interior maldijo al Emperador Spriggan y sus Doce Escudos; hace años que el Imperio Alvarez invadió el Continente de Ishgar por el oeste. La guerra fue atroz y duró más de un año; las fuerzas de Ishgar se lograron imponer, a duras penas y a costa de las vidas de muchos que ni siquiera habían usado un arma en toda su vida. La guerra condenó a la orfandad a miles de niños, obligándolos a robar y mendigar con tal de sobrevivir. _"No pienses en eso_ —se dijo. Hizo a un lado los recuerdos de cuando fue comandante y tuvo que sacrificar el futuro de cientos de niños—. _Hay cosas que fueron necesarias hacer"_.

El hombre que ya superaba los cincuenta, decidió que lo mejor era estirar las piernas y quitarse esa molestia. Además, el destino estaba a tres ciudades. Una distancia insignificante para alguien que disfrutaba del paisaje y recorrer los caminos. Con una mochila en la espalda y una actitud esplendida, Makarov Dreyar emprendió la aventura que cambiaría el mundo… o eso debería haber sido si no fuera por un cambio pequeño. —Fukaaai Mori, Fukaaaai Mori —tarareó—. ¿Qué ocultas en tu oscuridaaad, Fukai Moriii? ¿Tesoros, dragones o una miríaaada de colores? ¿Olores? ¿Sabores? ¿Hedores?

¿Qué sucede cuando un evento, destinado a pasar, no sucede? ¿Y qué ocurre cuando un acontecimiento se adelanta un par de años?

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Fukai Mori -27 de enero del x775- 13:29**

 **Mientras tanto…**

Natsu estaba sentado en la base del árbol, con los ojos cerrados mientras le daba toda su atención a las palabras que escuchaba y, que ahora también, visualizaba en su mente. Su primera impresión fue de miedo y sorpresa, pero, lentamente, empezó a confiar en la dueña de la voz. Ahora, sólo sentía curiosidad y se preguntaba que podría hacer con todo eso. Algunos títulos tenían un significado de fuerza y poder; mientras otros, sólo hacían que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Además, le entraba curiosidad saber que significaba todos esos errores. El viento cambió de dirección mientras los minutos pasaban. La serenidad que el chico mostraba era tal, que se hizo parte de la naturaleza.

 _-¡Ding! ¡Ding!-_

-Título adquirido: «El que espera»-

-Título adquirido: «El Sabio»-

-Atribuyendo efectos de estado-

Natsu, enserio, tenía la maldita necesidad de preguntar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Su mente estaba tranquila, a pesar de ver y escuchar mensajes de una voz de origen desconocido, tenía la certeza de que la dueña de la voz era aliada y no enemiga. Y confiaba en su instinto; aquel que le ayudaba a salir de situaciones difíciles. —En serio, creo que Levy sabría darme una respuesta —la joven de cabello celeste y anteojos siempre le demostró ser más inteligente que él. Cada vez que tenía dificultades con algo 'complicado' acudía a ella, y no era porque Erza le aterrara, ¡claro que no! Pero, la chica menuda le sonreía mientras le explicaba, cuidadosamente, hasta que comprendía—. Ella sabría en que libro buscar.

-Analizando: Knight of All Might-

 _-¡Error!-_

- _¡Error!-_

- _¡Error!-_

 _-¡Error!-_

- _¡Error!-_

- _¡Error!-_

-Condición física actual incompatible-

-Activando estado:-

-Sueño Profundo-

-Uno con la naturaleza-

Con esa última frase, Natsu sintió los parpados pesados y un sueño atroz. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Sin ser consciente de su entorno, se sumió en un sueño profundo, largo y reparador. Pero, la voz dulce y femenina siguió trabajando. Ciel, La Ilustre era totalmente eficiente, hasta el punto de rayar la perfección. Mucho tiempo después, volvió a resonar en la mente dormida del pelirrosa:

-Adaptando Knight of All Might-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Fukai Mori -27 de enero del x775- 14:25**

 **En los límites externos del bosque…**

Algunos árboles estaban ligeramente torcidos, otros ya estaban partidos totalmente. Era un sendero de destrucción que se iniciaba cerca del corazón del bosque, justo el lugar donde Natsu apareció, hasta llegar a un claro. Donde una manada de bestias parecidas a leopardos de pelaje cobrizo y moteado se enfrentaban a una mole. La mole no era nada más ni menos que el Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel Roja; un gran animal de cinco metros de alto y puro músculo. El enorme oso llevaba días cazándolos, sin cesar, acorralándolos hasta que ellos le hicieron frente. Matando uno tras otro, mermando la manada. Hubo días en que buscaba otras presas, pero siempre terminaba siguiendo a los otros depredadores. ¡Eso le dictaba su instinto: Cazar a los cazadores!

La manada rodeaba a la enorme monstruosidad y lo atacaba desde todos los ángulos posibles; pero nada parecía afectarle. Las dos cabezas cubrían un campo visual de trecientos sesenta grados y los cuatro brazos, tan largos que rozaban el suelo, no permitían que nada se acercara, y aunque lograran pasar la infranqueable defensa, la piel roja era tan fuerte como el acero. Las garras y mandíbulas de la gran bestia estaban hechas para destazar y triturar huesos como si fueran mondadientes. En pleno aire, agarró a dos atacantes y los impactó contra el suelo mientras, de un mordisco, le arrancaba la cabeza a otro. ¡El depredador más fuerte!

La batalla siguió hasta llenar el bosque de alaridos y gemidos agónicos; el combate, lentamente, se volvió una masacre. La manada menguó abruptamente. De los cuarenta, apenas si quedaban quince y, en su mayoría, estaban malheridos y a punto de morir. Sólo luchaban para darles tiempo a los cachorros y hembras preñadas de que se alejaran de las fauces de la muerte. Sí tan siquiera algunos escapaban, tenían la certeza de volver a recuperar sus números. El Oso se percató de lo sucedido y amagó, lo que parecía, una sonrisa cruel.

—¡RUARGHGGGGG!

La bestia soltó un enorme alarido que estremeció el bosque y luego, como si buscara aterrar más o demostrar su supremacía, soltó una gran bocanada de fuego abrasador. Las llamas describieron un abanico e incendiaron todo a su paso: ¡justo el camino donde escaparon las hembras y cachorros! Algunas lograron escapar mientras otros quedaron agonizando.

Las dos bocas del oso, diametralmente opuestas, soltaron una gran cantidad de baba antes de proseguir con el festín. Se sacudió los pocos animales que tenía en el lomo y siguió con la cena. Estaba en plena tragazón cuando, sus poderosos sentidos, captaron algo anormal. Se volvió a parar sobre las dos patas, hasta llegar a una altura monstruosa de seis metros, y olfateó profundamente. Después de varios minutos logró percibir la esencia que provenía, extrañamente cerca, de su guarida. El cerebro animal empezó a procesar y, después de extensos minutos, llegó a una conclusión.

Tragó el ultimo animal y lo trituró lentamente, asegurándose de masticar bien cada parte. Huelga decir que la presa todavía estaba viva antes de morir en las fauces del animal. El Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel Roja dio media vuelta y volvió a doblar y romper árboles mientras hacia otro camino hasta la cueva que tenía como hogar. Era el Rey del Bosque y como tal, era inadmisible que alguien se apropiara de su territorio. Lanzó un rugido estruendoso espantando a las aves y otras criaturas minúsculas mientras empezaba a correr. El bosque se llenó de sonoros crujidos.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Fukai Mori -27 de enero del x775- 16:35**

En la bóveda celeste, el sol descendía lentamente, a paso tranquilo y seguro. Varias bandadas atravesaban, de vez en cuando, las esponjosas nubes. Y el viento revoloteaba entre las copas de los arboles; las hojas sueltas danzaban mientras los animales pequeños e inofensivos olfateaban a Natsu y luego, de estar seguros, se acurrucaban contra el niño. Todo era paz y serenidad cerca del corazón del bosque. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el poder que Ankhseram le otorgó a Natsu comenzaba a afinarse; aún era pronto para que el niño fuera capaz de usarlo todo, pero, algún día, sería capaz de hacer maravillas.

-Adaptación exitosa-

-Espada: principiante-

-Lanza: principiante-

-Arco: principiante-

-Escudo: principiante-

-Daga: principiante-

-Alabarda: principiante-

-Martillo de guerra: principiante-

-Hacha: principiante-

-Maza: principiante-

-Guadaña: principiante-

-Kopesh: principiante-

El bosque era amplio y extenso; hectáreas y hectáreas de árboles de todo tipo: cipreses, pinos, abetos, abedules, manzanos, bambúes y manglares en las cercanías del río. La flora y fauna era por demás exótica e incomparable: flores minúsculas pero de belleza incomparable y otras gigantes con temibles secretos; flores de exquisito aroma mientras otras era preferible no acercarse. El bosque tenía bien merecido el nombre de Bosque Profundo ya que guardaba secretos y amenazas inimaginables

-Iniciando proceso-

-Evolución de Avaricia de Mammón-

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Reintentando!-_

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Reintentando!-_

•

•

•

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Reintentando!-_

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Reintentando!-_

•

•

•

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Reintentando!-_

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Reintentando!-_

 _-¡Error!-_

 _-¡Reintentando!-_

•

•

•

-Abortando proceso de evolución-

-Estado actual incompatible-

-Adaptando Avaricia de Mammón-

-Ambición: Nivel Bajo-

-Depredación: Nivel Bajo-

-Absorción: Nivel Bajo-

-Apoderamiento: Nivel Bajo-

-Asimilación: Nivel Bajo-

-Usurpar: Nivel Bajo-

-Dominio: Nivel Bajo-

Para ese momento, la Luna salía tímidamente por oriente. La tarde daba paso a la noche; y el horizonte se teñía de colores azules, violetas y morados. En cuestión de minutos fue posible ver las estrellas. Bajo el abrigo nocturno, muchos animales se congregaron en el rio, y a pesar de olfatear el aire, no notaron la presencia del niño durmiendo en la base del árbol. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y la oscuridad se apoderó de todo el bosque, sumiendo el ambiente en un mar negro de murmullos y ojos rojos.

-Condicionamiento terminado-

-Ciel, pasando a etapa de reposo-

-Tiempo restante para el despertar-

-36:05:59-

-36:05:58-

-36:05:57-

A la par de Natsu, pasó una gran mancha negra. La enorme bestia cubría el árbol donde el chico descansaba, olfateó y liberó un rugido de frustración. El bosque entero tembló ante él, y luego se alejó. Los árboles se inclinaron o se rompieron ante su peso, y él permanecía inmutable, concentrándose únicamente en localizar la fuente del extraño aroma dentro de su cueva. No se iría hasta saciar su curiosidad y, posteriormente, su hambre. El Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel Roja dio un último vistazo al árbol donde moría el aroma peculiar antes de, por fin, abandonar el área.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Fukai Mori -28 de enero del x775- 20:39**

La gran bestia, mole de músculos y poder, se dejó caer entre restos de huesos, ramas y hojas. Cerró las fauces de la cabeza izquierda en torno a un ciervo… la victima lanzó un último alarido agónico y murió, lentamente, muy lentamente… la bestia escupió los restos del animal cuando estuvo seguro de que el ciervo ya había muerto. No podía conseguir más terror, miedo o dolor de un cadáver, además, tenía la barriga llena.

Se relamió las garras, saboreando el delicioso sabor de la sangre fresca. Las dos cabezas percibían la esencia de algo que nunca antes habían conocido. Se les hacía agua el hocico al pensar en probar algo nuevo, pero después soltaban un largo y profundo gruñido de frustración y rabia. Había pasado todo el día de ayer buscando… y buscando… y buscando pero no logró dar con el origen de su curiosidad.

Las dos cabezas eran exactamente iguales, excepto por una gran cicatriz que cruzaba todo el ojo izquierdo de la cabeza derecha. Cerró los tres ojos y comenzó a dormitar. ¿Cómo había empezado su historia? ¿Qué lo había llevado a ser semejante bestia sanguinaria? Disfrutaba del terror y el dolor de sus presas, pero no siempre fue así. El animal soltó un gran ronquido mientras se sumergía en recuerdos del pasado.

Nació en la misma cueva hace tanto tiempo que no sabía cuánto; de una camada de tres cachorros él era un irregular. ¡Dos cabezas y cuatro brazos y piel roja! Su madre lo aborreció desde un principio y lo condenó a su suerte; lo apartaba de los otros cachorros cuando retozaban entre el césped o le negaba la comida. Lo golpeaba y le lanzaba mordiscos; e, incluso, tomó uno de sus ojos. Pero nada parecía afectarle al cachorro, se relamía las heridas y buscaba comida por su cuenta, jugaba con sus hermanos cuando la osa no estaba cerca.

El animal lanzó un gemido lastimero que retumbó en la cueva, haciendo vibrar las estalagmitas y otras rocas. Al fondo de la cueva, en la oscuridad casi perpetua, un río corría libremente, tumultuoso y furioso. Sus aguas serpenteaban entre un sinfín de caminos hasta descender un par de kilómetros y luego volver a ascender muy cerca de la cueva. La madre lo arrojó a las furiosas aguas y fue ahí donde todo cambió, terminó e inició. El cachorro sobrevivió al encuentro con la muerte; y muchos días después volvió a su hogar. ¡Sólo que con un instinto y forma de pensar totalmente diferente!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Fukai Mori -29 de enero del x775- 13:05**

El estómago de Natsu rugió sonoramente, y volvió a rugir con enfado. Después de varios minutos, el niño despertó con un molesto ardor en el abdomen. Le tomó un par de minutos desperezarse y recordar, después de un vistazo, donde estaba y que repentinamente se quedó dormido. Cerró los ojos y trató de escuchar la voz, o ver algo entre sus pensamientos, pero el hambre le impidió concentrarse. —Primero buscaré que tragar —se puso de pie y destensó todos los músculos. Tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera le dio importancia al sendero de árboles ligeramente torcidos o fuera de su lugar.

Estaba descalzo y las hojas crujían a su paso, el viento cambió de dirección y trajo extraños olores a su nariz. Natsu inspiró hondo y sonrió, era justo como recordaba: un bosque lleno de vida salvaje y fantástica. Hace años el niño se balanceó entre las ramas mientras reía a carcajada limpia; luchó contra las bestias del lugar y las domesticó a todas. Dormía bajo el cielo estrellado mientras lloraba por la desaparición de su padre; se bañaba en la parte más clara del río y después se tendía en el césped y el sol lo acariciaba con suma ternura. Y, eventualmente, se encontró con Makarov cuando decidió que ya era suficiente de esperar el regreso del dragón y que lo mejor era buscarlo. ¡Este lugar fue el inicio de su aventura!

—¿Cuándo me volveré a encontrar con el viejo? —Sonrió con amargura, aun recordaba el final que tuvo la figura paterna más cercana que había tenido—. No, no, no. Eso no pasará. Estoy aquí para evitarlo.

Finalmente, después de muchos minutos divagando logró llegar al lugar donde estaban los árboles frutales. Se apeó del primer manzano, y se subió sin mucha dificultad. Se dio un festín hasta atiborrarse. —Preferiría la cocina de Mira, pero ni modo —Mirajane era excelente cocinera, cada platillo que hacía tenía un sabor delicioso y sin igual, era como… como si lo hiciera con amor. Natsu negó mientras devoraba manzana tras manzana, para luego atacar un árbol de duraznos—. Ella sabría hacer una deliciosa tarta.

-15:25-

-15:24-

A medida que el hambre desaparecía, Natsu fue capaz de ver el reloj, con números ornamentales, retrocediendo segundo a segundo. Los números negros eran visibles sobre cualquier cosa que estuviera viendo. —Que molesto —masculló. Apretó bien los ojos y se concentró—: ¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Quién eres?

El firmamento celeste cambió de color y en cuestión de minutos se tornó gris, de un gris asqueroso y nauseabundo. Natsu soltó un gran resoplido; la Voz no le respondía en absoluto y eso empezaba a exasperarlo —¡Qué te den! —Un rayo hendió el cielo y luego le siguió un trueno violeta que contrastó hermosamente con el negro del cielo—. Me estoy aburriendo de esto.

Natsu estaba en lo alto de la copa del árbol, a más de tres metros sobre el suelo. Abrió los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que el reloj llegue a cero para seguir intentando hablar con quién sea que estuviera en su cabeza. Natsu extendió los brazos y aspiró el aroma húmedo del clima.

-5:27-

-5:26-

De repente, un gran chorro de vapor golpeó su espalda, el acontecimiento tomó totalmente desprevenido al pelirrosa. En cámara lenta, muy lentamente, tan lento que era aterrador, Natsu se giró. Su brazo derecho, el dominante, siguió la inercia y antes de completar el giro, vio de reojo una hilera de dientes amarillos cerrarse en torno a su extremidad.

—¡GAH! —el niño se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra; ante él estaba una enorme bestia. ¡Toda una mole de piel roja, casi sangrienta! Sin previo aviso, Natsu resultó zangoloteado, arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha, en una serie de movimientos violentos y rápidos. El árbol cedió, acompañado de un estruendo, ante el peso del animal y el niño salió despedido al lado opuesto, no sin antes escuchar el sonido característico de hueso y músculo siendo desgarrado. Un sonido indescriptible y terrorífico que inundó el silencio del bosque.

La lluvia hizo acto de presencia mientras los rayos y truenos celebraban su venida. El suelo, en cuestión de segundos, se vio levemente empapado y luego empezaron a caer goterones. Natsu rebotó contra el suelo, una vez… y otra… y otra… hasta dar contra el grueso tronco de otro árbol, soltó un alarido mudo cuando el aire salió de su cuerpo. Resbaló, raspándose la espalda con la dura corteza, y se quedó tendido. Atónito, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo: el animal lo miraba fijamente mientras partía un brazo y lo compartía con la otra cabeza.

Natsu pudo escuchar con gran nitidez como el hueso cedía y la sangre chisporroteaba, como el cartílago crujía hasta soltar la medula. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda contrastando con la tibieza que comenzaba a sentir en su costado derecho. La lluvia aumentó en intensidad y tres rayos, uno tras de otro, atravesaron el cielo oscuro como cuchillos calientes. —Mi brazo —musitó cuando bajó la vista. A través de un haz de luz pudo ver el lugar donde estaba plasmada la hada roja, roja como la sangre, y donde tiempo después, se tatuaría un dragón negro. Cuando la luz desapareció, también lo hizo su brazo, sustituido por un líquido carmesí oscuro. Caliente y a borbotones.

El gran animal se puso sobre las seis patas y, lentamente, como si buscará infundir desesperación y temor, se encaminó hasta donde estaba Natsu. Grandes cantidades de baba le escurría de entre los dientes amarillos, manchando el pelaje rojizo de sangre y saliva. Natsu todavía no salía del estupor y del shock de perder un brazo; ni siquiera los ramalazos de dolor, que palpitaban constantemente, lo sacaban del trance. Estaba ido, incapaz de darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y el oso a cada paso estaba más cerca.

-1:00-

¡Natsu y el Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel Roja se encontraron! ¡El niño se enfrentaría ante una bestia sanguinaria sin igual! ¡Una bestia cruel y despiadada, que disfruta del dolor ajeno! ¡Natsu ha perdido un brazo y la sangre deja su cuerpo a grandes cantidades! ¡De un momento a otro quedará inconsciente! ¡Y la batalla apenas ha comenzado! ¡Los goterones de lluvia, casi como un diluvio torrencial, actuaban como espectadores! ¡A este ritmo es inminente un mal final!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¡Hoooolaaaaaa!

Más de alguno dirá: 'Ya era hora' o 'Al fin publicó este sinvergüenza'. Y, créanme, entiendo el malestar que causó cuando tardó semanas en publicar sin siquiera avisar. Por eso, pido mi más sincera disculpa. Así que, de antemano, aviso que tardaré en publicar algo (en cualquiera de mis otras historias) debido a lo difícil que se tornó la universidad.

En fin, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Fui demasiado cruel o ya era predecible. O aún no digieres todo lo acontecido al final del capítulo, un tremendo giro en los acontecimientos. ¡Y aún falta más! Decidí dejarlo así ya que me gusta el suspenso y el drama, espero que me haya salido bien.

¿Qué le espera al niño en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Qué o quién es Ciel, la Ilustre? ¿Qué tan fuerte será cuando pueda usar todo el potencial de Avaricia y Knight? ¿Te agradó el concepto que envuelve los poderes que le dio la Diosa Cautiva? ¡¿Consorte de la Diosa Cautiva?! ¡¿El amante de muchas?! ¿Ese listado es el preludio de un gran harén? ¿Qué sucederá cuando el reloj alcance el cero? ¿Quién lo salvará? ¡Y todavía hay muchas incógnitas por resolver!

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a los usuarios que han agregado ésta historia a favoritos o la siguen. ¡Fue un crecimiento asombroso!

 **¡Cuarenta y tres favoritos!**

 **[** Alucard 95 **]; [** antaruz **]; [** baraka108 **]; [** Braian Alan Dragneel **]; [** Core Nakisawa **]; [** daniel2610994 **]; [** DarkDragneel **]; [** DjGuilox-018 **]; [** EmalfD **]; [** Eskol **]; [** FairyEraDs **]; [** froggus **]; [** Gersus **]; [** God Dragon of Kingdom **]; [** Haixe **]; [** haruzafiro **]; [** Inner Light Shikinami **]; [** Issei Dragneel **]; [** Izayoi Sakamaki98 **]; [** JESUSZN **]; [** kajodar25 **]; [** Kirito720 **]; [** Leo2131 **]; [** Lux Dragneel **]; [** Matti3561 **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** mou eteki tazo **]; [** Natsu swagneel123 **]; [** nico2883 **]; [** nikjoker **]; [** Otakani **]; [** rafael **-** dragneel **]; [** Rated-Y2J **]; [** Roy-AoiryuuX23 **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **]; [** ShiroNetsugi **]; [** The god of darkness **]; [** tygerstyl091 **]; [** Viuda negra V **]; [** werorexy **]; [** Zephar **]; [** Zequixd15 **]; [** ZKARYX **]**

 **¡Cuarenta y cuatro followers!**

 **[** 898989 **]; [** Alucard 95 **]; [** antaruz **]; [** Asfoledos **]; [** Braian Alan Dragneel **]; [** Daisasuke Kurogane **]; [** daniel2610994 **]; [** DarkDragneel **]; [** elchan-sempai **]; [** EmalfD **]; [** Ern3 **]; [** Eskol **]; [** FairyEraDs **]; [** froggus **]; [** Gersus **]; [** God Dragon of kingdom **]; [** Haixe **]; [** haruzafiro **]; [** Inner Light Shikigami **]; [** Issei Dragneel **]; [** JESUSZN **]; [** kajodar25 **]; [** Kirito720 **]; [** Konichiwa12 **]; [** Leo2131 **]; [** Lux Dragneel **]; [** manon dusaussoy **]; [** Matti3561 **]; [** Melodiosa **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** mou eteki tazo **]; [** natsumenamikaze **]; [** Natsu swagneel123 **]; [** Otokani **]; [** rafael-dragneel **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **]; [** ShiroNetsugi **]; [** The god of darkness **]; [** tygerstyl091 **]; [** Viuda negra V **]; [** ZKARYX **]; [** Zephar **]; [** Zequixd15 **]; [** Zeros Perevell **];**

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 **¡Comenta… por favor!**


	4. IV: El precio que el tonto pagó

El Rey, La Nube Carmín, **El Caballero Escarlata** y La Araña

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde Natsu muere combatiendo contra Zeref, Fairy Tail es destruido, diezmado y esclavizado por el Imperio Álvarez. El pelirrosa queda en el limbo y después de encontrarse con una diosa peculiar, acepta volver al pasado y evitar un futuro tan atroz. ¡Vuelve de la muerte por segunda vez! Sólo que tuvo que pagar un alto precio. ¿Natsu estará preparado para enfrentar el reto más grande de su vida?

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de FT pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los escenarios, trama e ideas en que ponga a los personajes salen de mi imaginación retorcida y cruel. En el futuro distante habrá un par de personajes invitados de otras series. ¿Quiénes son? Bueno, Haruzafiro me dio la idea de algunas chicas que son muy interesantes. Vuelvo a recalcar, será en un futuro distante.

—Diálogos.

" _Pensamientos"._

-Notificaciones de Ciel-

«Títulos nobiliarios, Nombres de armas, de organizaciones y de lugares»

 **[** Información. Contenidos de pergaminos y papeles **]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Tiempo antes de que Natsu apareciera en «Fukai Mori», antes de que él aceptara el trato con la «Diosa Cautiva», el «Continente Mágico» se vio mancillado por las manos siniestras del «Imperio Álvarez». La «Legio Nona Triumphalis», bajo el mando de Maximiliam Köhler, el «Noveno Escudo», desembarcó al oeste del «Reino Celeste»; en las tierras que después se llamarían el «Cabo de la Matanza» y la «Playa Sangrienta». Fueron más de doscientos barcos los que hicieron llover fuego sobre las aldeas de pescadores, sin previo aviso y sin dejar que alguien pidiera piedad. Y, luego de la masacre inicial, cuatrocientas mil tropas, entre soldados mágicos y máquinas de combate, comenzaron la marcha de la muerte.

—¡Sólo tenemos un objetivo! —Proclamó Maximiliam, ese fatídico día, ante la legión de soldados portando el estandarte del «Imperio Alvaréz»—. ¡La gloria será para el Imperio! ¡Éstas tierras, desde ahora, son del Emperador!

No pasaron muchos días para que el ejército del «Reino Celeste», uno de los cuatro reinos que existían en el «Continente Mágico» en ese momento, hiciera frente a la invasión. La caballería, los arqueros y los soldados de primera línea se volvieron carne de cañón ante la fuerza mágica de los invasores. El resultado fue inevitable, no había modo alguno de que un ejército sin pizca de magia pudiera hacerle frente a un poder de semejante magnitud. Además, los invasores estaban preparados para la guerra mientras que el «Reino Celeste» sólo contaba con jóvenes inexpertos. Escaramuza tras escaramuza, en menos de dos meses, el «Reino Celeste» dejó de existir.

Antes de la caída del «Reino Celeste»; el «Consejo Mágico de Era» junto al «Reino de Fiore», el «Reino Iliav» y el «Reino de Belgaen» se reunieron para determinar el nivel de amenaza de los extranjeros. Trazaron el plan de acción y sacrificaron, arbitrariamente, al «Reino Celeste». ¡Ellos ignoraron la llamada de auxilio!

La «Legio Nona Triumphalis» siguió su avance y la destrucción y tragedia sólo aumentaron; miles de muertos y heridos quedaban a su paso. Familias separadas, huérfanos sin hogar, discapacitados e Incontables personas comenzaron un éxodo en busca de la seguridad que proveían las tierras del este. Al final, el «Ejército Aliado» chocó contra los invasores. Y, después de diez largos meses de grandes batallas, sólo la activación de diecisiete «Armas Continentales: Face» fueron capaces de detener la guerra. A parte de la inconmensurable pérdida humana, el resultado de la primera incursión del «Imperio Álvarez» fue el siguiente:

 **[Destrucción del Reino Celeste]**

Al ver la inminente caída del Reino, muchos de los nobles tomaron sus riquezas y buscaron refugio en otras tierras.

Mientras los nobles huían en desbandada, la familia real se quedó a presentar lucha hasta el final y coordinaron la evacuación de tantas personas como pudieron.

Al final, sólo dos personas de la realeza sobrevivieron y, actualmente, se encuentran desaparecidos.

Con el motivo de fortalecerse, los tres reinos sobrevivientes se dividieron las tierras del aniquilado «Reino Celeste».

 **[Destrucción del Marquesado de Dumont]**

A pesar de ser un estado independiente de cualquier «Reino», el Márquez Dumont fue el único en brindar su ayuda al «Reino Celeste».

Lastimosamente, toda la estirpe Dumont pereció. Y, después de finalizada la guerra, sus tierras pasaron a formar parte del «Reino de Fiore».

 **[Daños al Reino de Fiore]**

Después de la destrucción del «Reino Celeste» y del «Marquesado de Dumont» el ejército invasor se desplegó como un abanico y destruyeron «Lily Town»

«Blue Rose», «Sun Flower» y «Tulip White» a medida que luchaban con el «Ejército de la Alianza».

 **[Daños al Reino Iliav]**

Maximiliam Köhler, al ver que sería superado en número, dio órdenes especiales a la cohorte bajo el mando de su hijo.

«Nyer», «Heilem», «Tempa» y «Argos» sufrieron grandes daños. La estrategia de la cohorte fue desviar la atención del verdadero objetivo.

La capital del «Reino Iliav», «Aeros» fue destruida. Esto obligó a que el Comandante General del «Reino Iliav» retornara con gran parte del ejército.

 **[Daños al Consejo de Era]**

Las bases en «Blue Rose», «Lily Town», «Nyer», «Heilem» y «Aeros» fueron destruidas.

 **[Sin daños al Reino Belgaen]**

 **[Daños al Imperio Álvarez]**

La total destrucción de la «Legio Nona Triumphalis».

La muerte del «Noveno Escudo».

La pérdida de toda la flota naval de Maximiliam Köhler.

Lo que desconoce la Alianza es que la guerra comenzó como una simple apuesta entre Maximiliam y Octavius, el «Séptimo Escudo»; apuesta que no le agradó al Emperador. Zeref decretó que nadie intervendría en la decisión arbitraria de Maximiliam, incluso castigó severamente a Octavius. Pero, no ordenó el retorno de las tropas ya que eso sería un signo de debilidad y no permitiría algo semejante. Se cruzó de brazos y estuvo atento al desarrollo de la guerra hasta la inminente derrota. Al final, comprendió la magnitud de «Face »y mentalmente trazó algunas estrategias, que llevarían varios años, para terminar lo que empezó Maximiliam. Además, desplegó toda la flota naval con el simple propósito de defender el «Océano Negro» e intimidar a la «Alianza».

La advertencia a la «Alianza» fue clara.

El «Imperio Álvarez» tiene el suficiente poder como para destruirlos.

A pesar de que ya han pasado cuatro años desde que terminó la guerra, la amenaza de una segunda invasión es latente, y la «Alianza» se está preparando para la revancha.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

ECE IV: El precio que el tonto pagó.

20/ENE/x775

Shiro Fujimoto calculó que faltaba menos de una hora para que amaneciera y hoy tenía mucho por hacer. Ese tiempo era valioso. Cambió la sotana por un traje más adecuado para las actividades de hoy. A pesar de su edad, casi los sesenta años, Shiro se encontraba enérgico y de muy buen humor. Ni siquiera necesitaba estirarse para desperezarse, bastó la caminata desde su cuarto hasta el altar para tenerlo al cien por ciento. Se arrodilló y se entregó por completo a la oración; empezó agradeciendo, luego bendijo el día, pidió por la protección y alabó el nombre de Dios. Cuando salió de la catedral, de un tamaño modesto, se encontró con una multitud que no pasaba de veinticinco personas. Fue bien recibido a coro de 'Buenos días, Padre Shiro'. Él sonrió afablemente y devolvió los saludos, luego continuó con lo que tenía planificado. —¡Dios los bendiga! ¡Como bien saben hoy se celebran cuatro años desde del cese de la guerra! —Continuó con un breve recordatorio del calvario del cual los sacó la divina misericordia del Señor; la oportunidad que ahora tenían de ser mejores personas y de lo agradecidos que debían de estar—. ¡Qué comience el Festival de la Paz!

 **[** Shiro Fujimoto es personaje de Ao no Exorcist **]**

Ante la orden del sacerdote, todos los que estaban congregados frente a la «Iglesia de la Salvación» respondieron, al unísono, con un gran 'Sí~'. Todos eran hombres de mediana edad y de constitución ancha, acostumbrados a trabajar arduamente. Tomaron todas las herramientas que iban a necesitar y se fueron, comandados por el viejo sacerdote, hasta la plaza.

Esta aldea, que está expandiéndose continuamente, se llama «Ash Flower» y está habitada por los exiliados de la guerra. Hace tiempo, Shiro Fujimoto y algunas personas fundaron la aldea y construyeron varias casas derredor y luego una pequeña iglesia. En menos de cuatro años, la aldea tenía como veinte mil habitantes y más de dos mil casas. La noticia de que había una aldea que daba la bienvenida a los exiliados, se extendió como la pólvora y el progreso, en pro de una mejor vida, avanzó sin parangón alguno. Tal vez no tenía el tamaño de una gran ciudad, como Clover por ejemplo, pero es cómoda para vivir y bastante vivaracha.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la «Iglesia de la Salvación», los niños del orfanato aún duermen profundamente. Hay tres habitaciones grandes y llenas de literas. Niños y niñas, de entre dos a doce años, están suspirando de manera pausada. Algunos, están con las piernas colgando de la orilla y con las sábanas tiradas, mientras otros permanecen bien tapados. ¡Todos estos huérfanos son los restos de la guerra! Sin duda alguna, los más desafortunados ya que no hay quien se preocupe por ellos, a excepción de los párrocos y monjas del lugar, si algo llegará a sucederles no muchos los extrañarían. Además, muchos de ellos tienen secuelas de la guerra que jamás podrán olvidar: las muertes de sus padres; de sus hermanos; correr mientras son perseguidos; aguantar hambre hasta desfallecer… hay muchas situaciones que siempre vuelven como pesadillas.

En el pasillo, una niña sollozaba quedamente mientras su hermano trataba de calmarla. Tuvo pesadillas y terminó orinando la litera. —Ya, ya, nena, no pasa nada —la abrazó, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de seguridad. El niño de cabello oscuro y ocho años, le acarició la espalda hasta que ella dejó de sollozar. Era lo único que le quedaba de su familia y había prometido, a sus padres, que siempre la protegería—. Ves, todo está bien.

La niña dejó de sollozar gracias a la sonrisa radiante del hermano. —Mu-y bien, Simón —Kagura, con más de cinco años y de cabello purpura oscuro, se limpió las lágrimas y también sonrió—. Um, ¡gracias hermano!

Antes de que los hermanos se dirigieran al baño, una niña salió de la habitación comunal. Con el cabello rojo alborotado y aún somnolienta, bostezó sonoramente. —Ahhh. Buenos días, Simón, Kagura —saludó. Para ella fue imposible no despertar con los sollozos, era la mayor del orfanato y se tomaba ese hecho muy enserio—. Simón, no debes entrar al baño de niñas. Es impropio.

Simón no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras, no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso al verla. Miró las sábanas mojadas que cargaba ella y él asintió aún cohibido. —Gra-gracias Erza.

Erza le entregó las sábanas a Simón, y se llevó a Kagura de la mano hasta el baño. Erza llevaba ya dos años en el orfanato y, por lo tanto, miraba a todos los demás como pequeños hermanitos y hermanitas de los cuales debía cuidar. Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre vivió en un orfanato, primero en Lily Town y ahora aquí; estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con los pequeños accidentes. Aprovechando el momento, bañó a la menor y la preparó para el gran día. Poco tiempo después, comenzaron a llegar otras niñas que también querían de su atención. —Sí que es difícil ser la hermana mayor —dijo mientras sonreía radiante y con gran alegría. Ésta era su familia.

A pesar de los traumas por los cuales han pasado, ellos siempre tratan de ponerle una sonrisa a la vida. Vivir, crecer y, en un futuro distante, unirse a las fuerzas que se opondrían contra los invasores. Además, hoy era un día de celebración y ellos podrían ver cosas asombrosas. Además, el mejor gremio circense de todo el continente, Lobos del Sur, daría una presentación especial en conmemoración de las víctimas de tan triste tragedia. Lastimosamente, algunas nubes grises amenazaban el buen tiempo.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Fukai Mori

29/ENE/x775

Makarov ya llevaba dos días dentro del bosque. Explorando y reviviendo los días de su juventud, esos días donde se aventuraba con sus camaradas en lugares llenos de peligros desconocidos. «Fukai Mori» es así, un lugar exuberante y sin igual, el bosque más extenso y profundo de todo el «Continente Mágico»; tanto así que es del triple de tamaño de «Crocus». Un bosque lleno de diversos ecosistemas y todos en perfecto balance. Continuamente buscaba pistas o señales que lo condujeran a la fuente de los rumores. Peinaba la zona detenidamente, recolectaba diversas plantas y cazaba. Para ser precisos, él comenzó a explorar del lado norte y no quería utilizar su magia ya que eso le quitaría sabor a la vida.

A lo largo del camino encontró especies de monstruos extravagantes y peculiares, pero no el que buscaba. —Definitivamente tiene bien merecido el nombre —dijo a nadie en particular. «Fukai Mori» significa «Bosque Profundo» y hace honor a su nombre. Mientras más se adentraba más perdido se sentía. Los rayos de luz traspasaban el follaje y bañaban de dorado el suelo lleno de hojas rojas, verdes y cafés. El hombre de cabello castaño canoso pisaba por doquier sin importarle cuanto ruido hiciera. No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente—. Vaya, hace tiempo que no hacía algo así.

A medida que se diluía el tiempo, la luz comenzó a menguar y lentamente la oscuridad se apoderó del bosque. El cielo rugió con un estruendo atronador y, luego otro y otro, seguidos por haces de luz resplandeciente. Segundos después, la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente y en cuestión de segundos agarró fuerza. Los relámpagos siguieron hendieron el cielo como navajas filosas y brillosas. Los animales se escurrieron frenéticamente, huyendo de tanto alboroto. La temperatura bajó notablemente. El Tercer Maestro de Fairy Tail no se amilanó ante el cambio abrupto del ambiente, al contrario, sonrió emocionado. Definitivamente, había pasado bastante tiempo en la oficina y llevando una vida ligeramente aburrida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Makarov se diera cuenta de que era el centro de atención de muchas criaturas nocturnas. En el aire era palpable el instinto asesino de dichas criaturas; después de todo parecía una presa fácil. ¡Un viejo enano! —Vaya, ésta vista es esplendida —se tronó los nudillos y giró el cuerpo. Haciendo un poco de calentamiento. El primer cazador, pensando que la presa estaba por escapar, se lanzó con las fauces abiertas y llenas de baba—. ¡Esto sí que es entretenido! ¡Vengan!

La primera bestia que lo atacó era una especie de leopardo de piel cobriza y moteada; las garras tenían tanto filo como las mejores navajas de un peluquero y los colmillos podían rasgar la carne más dura como si fuera mantequilla. La bestia atacó y él dobló el cuerpo, en pleno vuelo lo mandó contra un árbol. Él giró en el aire y mandó otros golpes a los demás cazadores. —Leopoldo de Berbena —saltó y esquivó a otros tres más—. Siempre cazan en manada.

Él sintió que su cuerpo se volvía ligero y que la vitalidad regresaba a sus huesos, su sangre volvía a correr sin ningún problema, sus sentidos se afilaban como antaño. Mientras llovía, Makarov estampó a otra bestia contra unas rocas y luego pateó a uno más en el hocico. La pelea se extendió durante varios minutos, durante los cuales él se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Lo macilentos que se encontraban los animales, las heridas que aún no sanaban y la falta de hembras entre los cazadores. Además, peleaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. En otra ocasión, estos animales ya se hubieran retirado al darse cuenta de la diferencia abismal. —Alguien mayor les ha arrebatado las presas y los estuvo cazando; probablemente mató a las crías y hembras, y estos sólo son los restos del grupo. Los parias. Lo mejor es darles descanso.

La lluvia siguió inclemente, sin atisbo de amainar, y él le rompió el cuello a todos los animales que lo atacaron. Los animales más inteligentes optaron por esperar y aprovecharse de la desgracia ajena. _"Así es la naturaleza"_ pensó al ver como un cadáver era arrastrado hasta los matorrales y segundos después se escucharon gruñidos de pelea por la carne. A lo lejos escuchó un trueno que bien podía confundirse con un bramido.

Alzó los hombros y le restó importancia. —Será mejor levantar un par de hechizos y guarecerme del agua —Makarov buscó la mochila que tiró hace varios minutos y sacó una tienda mágica: por fuera es diminuta pero por dentro tiene toda una habitación bien equipada **[** Nota: ¡Sí, al estilo Harry Potter! **]** —. Nada como algo frio después de un poco de ejercicio.

Los ruidos de los animales disputándose la carne desaparecieron gracias a los truenos y la lluvia golpeando contra la tienda. —Por lo menos obtuve algo de todo esto —era indudable que los rumores no fueran ciertos. Decidió que, por el momento, lo mejor sería comer mientras la lluvia paraba. Pero primero se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso algo más cómodo. Luego, comenzó a preparar el desayuno. ¡Un par de cervezas con un buen caldo caliente! Después, del sustancial desayuno, lentamente empezó a cabecear y al final de unos minutos se quedó completamente dormido en el catre.

Makarov salió un par de horas después de que la lluvia cesará, por la posición del sol se dio cuenta del tiempo. —Son como la una de la tarde —afuera todavía goteaba y la luz creaba hermosos trazos a través del follaje. El suelo estaba fangoso y lleno de innumerables huellas; el cielo ya estaba por completo despejado y los animales más pequeños volvían a la vida. Comenzó a recoger la tienda y luego se marchó del lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que lograra escuchar grandes estruendos de cosas siendo arrastradas y azotadas—. Ese ruido atronador…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara la razón detrás del gran estruendo: el río embravecido a causa del diluvio anterior. Como mínimo, unos veinte metros de ancho y sin un solo lugar visible para cruzarlo. Negó rotundamente y dejó que la energía mágica comenzara a surgir. ¡Crecimiento controlado! Sus piernas comenzaron a estirarse, sus brazos crecieron y el resto de su cuerpo se amplió hasta unos treinta metros. Los árboles cedieron y el suelo se hundió ante el repentino cambió de peso. Desde esa altura, pudo notar un par de cosas extrañas. De dos gigantescos pasos cruzó el río embravecido y en cuestión de medio minuto llegó hasta una zona descampada y devastada. Con un vistazo rápido, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Volvió a su tamaño natural. En su fuero interior, maldijo su incompetencia. ¡Sí sólo hubiera llegado antes, nada de esto hubiese pasado! —¡Cabrones!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Fukai Mori**

 **Un par de horas antes…**

-5:27-

-5:26-

De repente, un gran chorro de vapor golpeó su espalda, el acontecimiento tomó totalmente desprevenido al pelirrosa. En cámara lenta, muy lentamente, tan lento que era aterrador, Natsu se giró. Su brazo derecho, el dominante, siguió la inercia y antes de completar el giro, vio de reojo una hilera de dientes amarillos cerrarse en torno a su extremidad.

—¡GAH! —el niño se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra; ante él estaba una enorme bestia. ¡Toda una mole de piel roja, casi sangrienta! Sin previo aviso, Natsu resultó zangoloteado, arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha, en una serie de movimientos violentos y rápidos. El árbol cedió, acompañado de un estruendo, ante el peso del animal y el niño salió despedido al lado opuesto, no sin antes escuchar el sonido característico de hueso y músculo siendo desgarrado. Un sonido indescriptible y terrorífico que inundó el silencio del bosque.

La lluvia hizo acto de presencia mientras los rayos y truenos celebraban su venida. El suelo, en cuestión de segundos, se vio levemente empapado y luego empezaron a caer goterones. Natsu rebotó contra el suelo, una vez… y otra… y otra… hasta dar contra el grueso tronco de otro árbol, soltó un alarido mudo cuando el aire salió de su cuerpo. Resbaló, raspándose la espalda con la dura corteza, y se quedó tendido. Atónito, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo: el animal, a lo lejos, lo miraba fijamente mientras partía un brazo y lo compartía con la otra cabeza. Era como si la bestia disfrutara del sufrimiento ajeno o como si saboreara el manjar que probaba por vez primera.

-4:30-

A pesar de la lluvia estruendosa, Natsu pudo escuchar con gran nitidez como el hueso cedía y la sangre chisporroteaba, como el cartílago crujía hasta soltar la medula. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda contrastando con la tibieza que comenzaba a sentir en su costado derecho. La lluvia aumentó en intensidad y tres rayos, uno tras de otro, atravesaron el cielo oscuro como cuchillos calientes. —Mi brazo —musitó cuando bajó la vista. A través de un haz de luz pudo ver el lugar donde estaba plasmada la hada roja, roja como la sangre, y donde tiempo después, se tatuaría un dragón negro. Cuando la luz desapareció, también lo hizo su brazo, sustituido por un líquido carmesí oscuro. Caliente y saliendo a borbotones.

-3:02-

El gran animal se puso sobre las seis patas y, lentamente, como si buscará infundir desesperación y temor, se encaminó hasta donde estaba Natsu. Grandes cantidades de baba le escurría de entre los dientes amarillos, baba mezclada con sangre y piel, manchando el pelaje rojizo. Natsu todavía no salía del estupor y del shock de perder un brazo; ni siquiera los ramalazos de dolor, que palpitaban constantemente, lo sacaban del trance. Estaba ido, incapaz de darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y el oso a cada paso estaba más cerca.

-2:00-

Natsu levantó la vista cuando el aire caliente lo golpeó: una de las cabezas lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía en un rictus malévolo. Por la mente del animal se arremolinaban los deseos más primigenios: comer, disfrutar, saciar, la presa huele exquisitamente deliciosa; pero se controló. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Por otro lado, a pesar de haber peleado contra poderosas bestias y magos increíblemente fuertes, de salir triunfal de encuentros desventajosos, de bañarse en la gloria junto a sus camaradas, de sonreír en las situaciones más problemáticas, de tener el corazón de un guerrero, de tener tanta experiencia, nunca nadie logró infundirle miedo… hasta ahora. —Ah —Natsu ni siquiera tenía a donde escapar. Ni las palabras salían de su boca. Incapaz de pensar correctamente o reaccionar, sólo se quedó ahí pasmado mientras lo bañaban con baba.

La bestia soltó un gruñido ronco y profundo. Abrió las fauces de la cabeza del ojo tuerto y cerró la hilera de dientes en torno de la melena rosada. Suave pero con la fuerza suficiente como para perforar la carne. Estaba saboreando la deliciosa sangre aderezada con un saborcito a miedo. Definitivamente, ésta bestia es malvada y sanguinaria, se complace con el dolor ajeno y no hay forma de detenerla.

-0:50-

El dolor estalló como mil truenos (de esos que estaban resonando en el cielo) y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Natsu sintió como si la cabeza le estuviera estallando y todo su cuerpo se le fuera a romper en mil pedazos. En medio de las fauces, Natsu soltó un chillido ahogado y, por fin, trató de hacer algo. Aunque todo esfuerzo fue inútil. El dolor fue tan atroz que sus sentidos se comenzaron a apagar y se sumió en una oscuridad profunda y siniestra…

" _Na…Na…t…su…"_

A lo lejos, muy lejos, pudo escuchar a alguien llamándolo. La voz le era conocida pero no daba quien. Estaba seguro de haberla escuchado una infinidad de veces. _"Naa…tsu…"_. Es la voz de una persona enérgica y llena de vida, con un tono autoritario que le hacía sentir escalofríos. Además, cada vez que la escuchaba podía darse cuenta del cariño que sentía por esa persona. _"Natsu, despierta"._

A pesar del leve zangoloteo, se negó a abrir los ojos. —Erza, no molestes —dijo medio adormilado para después acomodarse en la mesa de madera y volver a dormir—. Déjame dormir.

La pelirroja lo miró perpleja y luego lo fulminó con la mirada. Colocó los dos platos en la mesa y decidió despertarlo, nada mejor que la delicadeza de un buen par de golpes. Estaban en la sala del gremio y extrañamente solos, a pesar de que la luz matinal se filtraba por la ventana y rezumaba vida.

—No me mires así. Éste no es lugar para dormir y te estuve hablando varias veces —le dijo Erza. Natsu tenía un par de chichones en la cabeza y ahora estaba completamente despierto. Con los brazos cruzados la miraba con reproche, aunque no quisiera admitirlo Erza era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Ajena a los pensamientos del pelirrosa, ella se dedicó a disfrutar de su platillo favorito—. Mmm~ ¡Qué delicia~!

Al final, soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que verla no llevaría a nada bueno. Natsu tomó el otro plato. Desde hace algún tiempo, Erza le enseñó el 'Camino del Pastel de Fresas' y sus divinas enseñanzas, así como la 'forma correcta de deleitarse' y otras técnicas más. _"Lento, que el dulce sabor se expanda por tu boca y que llene cada papila gustativa. Mastica suavemente"_. —Como siempre, está bueno —a pesar de todo, lo que más disfrutaba era la compañía de la pelirroja. La vista, aunque no pudiera explicarlo, le resultaba, de cierto modo, placentero—. Y la crema tiene un grado B de dulce.

Erza asintió mostrando su conformidad. —Te lo dije. Las habilidades de Mirajane están a la par del mejor chef de la ciudad; tengo la esperanza de que se vuelva mejor. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Natsu asintió efusivamente. —Por supuesto, será la mejor. ¡Y hará los pasteles más deliciosos del mundo!

Los dos estuvieron conversando sobre varias cosas más, siempre relacionadas con el dulce favorito de Erza. Y ella se mostró bastante alegre de tener a alguien con quien compartir su conocimiento sobre nuevas pastelerías, ingredientes, métodos y otras cosas más. —Ven, no te muevas —Natsu se inclinó sobre la mesa y se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja, quedándose quieto a pesar de que su corazón comenzó a latir de forma inusual—. Nada se debe desperdiciar. Mm~.

Natsu se quedó pasmado. Erza con su dedo índice le limpió un poco de crema que tenía en la comisura de los labios y se lo llevó a la boca, para luego degustarlo; sin ninguna intención ulterior, ella no permitiría el desperdicio. —¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella al notar el silencio del pelirrosa.

Natsu apartó el rostro y regresó a su asiento, estaba avergonzado. —Nada —musitó y se maldijo por mostrar semejante faceta. Estaba seguro de que un fuego inusual comenzó a arder en su interior, pero no podía hacer nada para apagarlo—. No es nada.

Erza alzó los hombros, restándole importancia. Ese comportamiento 'raro' de Natsu se está volviendo algo usual; además, él es bastante 'raro'. Se recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha y siguió en lo suyo.

Natsu, por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que la oportunidad de la revancha se aproximaba. Ella ya iba por la tercera pieza de pastel y un par de gotas de crema se quedaron en su labio inferior. Veloz, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, agarró el mentón de la pelirroja y lamió esas diminutas gotas, ¡con la lengua! —Mm~, no hay que desperdiciar nada.

La respuesta de Erza fue inmediata: su rostro adquirió un carmín tan intenso como el de su cabello. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y tocó el lugar donde Natsu había lamido; un golpe eléctrico recorrió su espalda aumentando su ritmo cardiaco. Por otro lado, después de algunos segundos, Natsu fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Su rostro adquirió un tono rosa semejante al de su cabellera y fue incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente, igual que Erza. Los dos apartaron la mirada y se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos y en el sentimiento extraño que estaban teniendo. Ambos sintieron la electricidad corriendo por sus cuerpos, el palpitar desenfrenado y el deseo de ir más allá de un simple roce. Pero, estaba el miedo latente de que, después, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

—Er.

Natsu fue interrumpido. Afuera los llamaron, avisándoles que ya era hora de ir a la misión. Natsu se mordió el labio mientras miraba la gran puerta del gremio. Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo es que era capaz de escuchar con gran nitidez a pesar de los obstáculos. Los volvieron a llamar. Erza se puso de pie y sin mediar palabra, tomó la mano de Natsu y se lo llevó. Le sonrió. La puerta de hoja doble se abrió por sí sola y la luz lo cegó durante un par de segundos. Cuando pudo ver, se sorprendió gratamente: todos los magos del gremio estaban afuera y lo llamaban. La ciudad estaba tan llena de vida y algarabía, casi como si fuera un festival. Erza volteó y le susurró tres palabras al oído: —Me gustas mucho —se alejó mientras le regalaba la sonrisa más hermosa que él hubiera visto. Dio un par de pasos atrás y lo llamó con la mano—. ¡Ven, nuestra aventura apenas empieza!

Natsu pasó de la perplejidad a la absoluta felicidad. —Erza, me gustas bastante —Quiso dar el siguiente paso, reunirse con ella y probar esos labios que se le estaban antojando un montón. Tomarla de la cintura y alzarla, danzar con ella y proclamar a todo el mundo cuanto la amaba… Pero, no pudo. Se quedó ahí, clavado, incapaz de moverse. Negó tristemente, recordando quien era realmente y lo que había sucedido. Cuál era su propósito. Sus seres queridos y la mujer que amaba lo siguieron llamando. Le sonreían… pero no se movían para llegar a él. Sonrió con tristeza, con el corazón quebrándose a cada segundo—. No, mi lugar es aquí. Soy el que cuidará del gremio hasta que ustedes regresen.

Ellos desaparecieron y todo el exterior se volvió blanco y vacío. Regresó a esa sala llena de recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y renovó el juramento que hizo antes. —¡Esta es nuestra casa y yo soy el guardián! ¡Nunca moriré!

0:30

El dolor seguía, latiendo como un ser vivo y malditamente molesto, pero se obligó a enterrar todo el miedo y sufrimiento que sentía con tal de encontrarse con sus camaradas en un futuro distante. En algún momento, la bestia lo soltó y lo mandó a volar, se recompuso en el aire y cayó bien parado. El mundo le daba vueltas debido a la pérdida abundante de sangre pero podía permanecer de pie, dejar de sangrar era lo primordial que debía solucionar. Lo primero que le enseñó Ingeel fue el «Poder de Imaginar» y así darle forma, contenido y existencia al fuego que se formaba de la nada. El oso volvió a fijar su atención en la presa y decidió que era hora de terminar: se colocó a seis patas y embistió. Natsu esquivó a duras penas el ataque y faltó poquito para que una de las cabezas se cerrara en torno a su pierna derecha: una patada a la nariz evitó más daño. Cuando tocó suelo, cada fibra de su cuerpo sufrió un dolor espantoso: tenía algunas costillas rotas y fisuras en varios huesos, además de la pérdida completa del brazo derecho.

Rodó un par de veces y se puso de pie; su cerebro liberó una cantidad sustancial de dopamina con tal de mantenerlo con vida. La bestia no pensaba darle tiempo para conjurar magia. Natsu extendió las piernas y esperó la siguiente embestida: levantó la pierna izquierda y pivoteó con la derecha, dando un golpe severo a una de las cabezas del animal. Con el mismo impulso, cambió de pierna y uso el talón izquierdo para golpear el otro cráneo. La bestia quedó aturdida, dándole unos segundos valiosos. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era por demás una prueba titánica.

-0:05-

—¿Akkk qué pasa? —Darle forma al fuego no era cosa del otro mundo, todo debido a que él estaba acostumbrado a esa magia desde hace muchos años… Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía ni producir la más mísera pizca de llama. Un temor ominoso se comenzó a apoderar de su cuerpo; la única salida era huir mientras daba con la respuesta a su problema—. Arh, ¿por qué… ahj… mi magia?

-0:00-

En la mente de Natsu, en un plano entre el 'ser consciente' y el 'subconsciente'. Rayando en los límites del 'Delirio'.

El ser sin forma y sin definición, aquella que se llamaba Ciel, despertó.

Su proceso de pensamiento no estaba atado al de Natsu, por lo cual podía vislumbrar la situación desde otra perspectiva y el estado mental o físico del niño no le afectaba para tomar decisiones. Aunque era indudable que compartían el mismo destino.

-Suprimir: 'Miedo', 'Pánico', 'Terror', 'Temor', 'Opresión'-

En un instante se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y comenzó a influenciar las acciones del pelirrosa.

-Fuerza de vida: Mínima-

-Heridas: Críticas-

-Imposible regenerar extremidad-

-Cerrando tejidos-

-Juzgando nivel de intervención: imperante-

-Aumentando: 'Voluntad', 'Deseo', 'Fuerza', 'Instinto'-

-Priorizar la supervivencia-

Antes de que pudiera huir, un brazo barrió el suelo en dirección del niño. —¡Maldito! —Natsu se impulsó unos centímetros hacia atrás pero no fue suficiente para esquivar el golpe. Se aferró al brazo de la bestia y no pasó mucho para que el animal agitará el brazo, violentamente, con tal de quitarse esa lapa. El niño aprovechó la situación y la energía cinética para darse el impulso necesario y alejarse de su enemigo. ¡Natsu voló tan rápido que no pudo controlar el lugar donde caería! El cielo siguió tañendo el réquiem de truenos, rayos y relámpagos en esa espectacular tormenta. Natsu impactó uno, dos, tres y cuatro árboles seguidos hasta que pudo aferrarse con uñas y dientes a las ramas. El dolor lo quemó como nunca lo hizo su magia. Se quedó tendido durante medio minuto.

-Disminución del 'Dolor' al 50%-

" _¡Ponte de pie, no hay tiempo que perder!"_. Escaló como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta llegar a lo más alto. La fuerza del animal es algo de temer, lo lanzó unos cincuenta metros y ni siquiera parecía exhausto. En cambio, Natsu estaba hecho una piltrafa. Resolló con violencia y sufrió espasmos dolorosos que empezaron a disminuir en intensidad. Él se concentró en su magia de fuego, ya que era la única esperanza. Nada. Nada. Nada. A pesar de hacerlo con gran determinación, nada de la magia de «Dragón Slayer» se manifestó. Todos sus temores se hicieron realidad y sus esperanzas comenzaron a esfumarse.

En ese momento recordó esas siniestras palabras. _«_ _Soy Dios, después de todo, y no hay imposibles para mí. Pero debes pagar el precio, no todo es gratis. Quiero a Igneel»._ En ese momento no lo pensó, no necesitaba hacerlo, haría lo imposible, hasta vendería su alma con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos. Pero… pero esto iba más allá de su imaginación. El precio que pagó fue demasiado grande. —Igneel lo era todo, la fuente de mi magia y mi poder —sus palabras cargaban una absoluta y aterradora serenidad. Ya no había ni el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza—. Sin él no soy nada.

" _¡Que tonto he sido!"_. Quería llorar y maldecir, vociferar a los cuatro vientos lo perra que era su mala suerte. La vida nunca es justa. Estaba orinado, y tal vez cagado, sin un brazo, sin magia, con muy poca sangre, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo y a punto de ser devorado. El monstruo captó los trazos de su aroma y comenzó la marcha lenta de la muerte. Los árboles se doblaron, como si fueran cañas de maíz. Apretó los dientes.

-Incremento de 'Moral'-

Negó rotundamente al recordar la sonrisa radiante que Erza le regaló en ese lapsus de muerto. Él no era así, y no comenzaría ahora. A lo lejos se escuchó el tronar de un río embravecido. —No voy a caer aquí —la llama no se apagó en su mirada. Tenía que vivir por Erza y por los demás—. ¡Nunca me rendiré!

-Intervención completa-

-'Suplantar identidad' activado-

El animal estaba a menos de treinta metros y venia preparado para matar. Natsu ni siquiera se lo esperaba, pero, de manera repentina, perdió todo control sobre su cuerpo. Fue como si lo desconectaran. En ese momento, un aluvión de información llegó a su mente, todo fue rápido y difícil de asimilar. Era justo como anteayer, tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer pero sabía que no había tiempo. _"¡Ahí viene ese maldito!"._ Al final, la oscuridad se cernió sobre él y no supo nada hasta mucho después.

-Cantidad de sangre: Nivel crítico-

-Acelerando proceso de regeneración sanguínea-

-Magia: Fuego-

-Cauterización-

Las pupilas del niño se dilataron y perdieron todo signo de consciencia: unas canicas completamente blancas. Después, a pesar de que antes falló continuamente, en la mano izquierda se formó una llamarada blanca que inmediatamente utilizó para quemar el muñón sanguinolento. La carne siseó terriblemente hasta adquirir un tono negruzco, eliminando la hemorragia y las posibles infecciones… y la posibilidad de un trasplante mágico. Ni modo, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Con eso, uno de los problemas más graves fue solucionado… faltaba el otro que se acercaba velozmente.

-Convocando: Durandal-

-Activando: Modo Berserker-

La bestia estaba como a unos veinte metros, distancia suficiente para que la magia de Ciel hiciera efecto. Los músculos voluntarios comenzaron a contraerse a un ritmo vertiginoso, aferrándose a los huesos y evitando que las fisuras aumentaran de tamaño, de paso soldando cada hueso dañado. La grasa subcutánea empezó a desaparecer, era el combustible más apropiado para la situación. Al mismo tiempo, la temperatura corporal aumentó notablemente, tanto así que la lluvia comenzó a evaporarse alrededor de él. Además, internamente la velocidad de circulación sanguínea incrementó de forma abrupta provocando que la tez adquiriera un tono colorado. Por último, a menos de diez metros de que el oso llegara, toda la musculatura se expandió hasta que el cuerpo adquirió la anatomía de un fisicoculturista bien entrenado. Los dientes los tenía bien apretados. _¡Zas!_ La copa del árbol se hizo astillas.

-Tiempo: 10:00-

-09:59-

El Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel Roja salvó esos últimos metros dando un enorme salto y extendió los brazos en el afán de capturar a la presa que venía a su encuentro. Pensó en darle un abrazo mortal y luego probar esa jugosa carne… pero, en el último momento, su instinto le dictó otra cosa. Cruzó dos brazos en una pose defensiva y activó la habilidad única de su especie: [Piel de Cobre]. ***KAAAANNNNGGG*** El sonido del impacto bien se podía confundir con el de los truenos en el cielo. —¡RAARRGGG! —El dolor crudo golpeó su cuerpo: uno de los cuatro brazos fue fracturado, justo como una rama seca. El daño hubiese sido más grande, pero la [Piel de Cobre] amortiguó el impacto casi por completo. La bestia abrió las fauces y lanzó dos grandes bolas de fuego antes de ser expulsada. Estas acciones demostraban que el animal no se amilanaría con nada.

En pleno aire, el Natsu Berserker giró como una peonza y pasó en el espacio pequeño entre las bolas de fuego; apenas si chamuscaron los cabellos rosados. Usó [Dos Pasos Aéreos] y se impulsó, todo en un parpadeo, siguiendo la dirección del animal: no tenía tiempo que perder, ni energías que aguantaran infinitamente. El animal, al momento en que tocó suelo, ya estaba listo para recibirlo. El oso dejó de subestimar a la presa y pasó a ser una lucha por la vida. El brazo fracturado fue sostenido por otro brazo, apretado contra el cuerpo y así evitar más daño. Pero, dos brazos seguían libres así como ambas cabezas. Los puños chocaron y, a diferencia de la vez anterior, Natsu no hizo daño alguno; en cambio, raudo como el viento, una zarpa estuvo a milímetros de empalar las costillas del niño. Él tuvo que doblar el cuerpo.

La bestia rugió de frustración y luego volvió a rugir, esta vez de dolor, cuando recibió una potente patada que provino desde un ángulo casi imposible. Natsu aprovechó la escasa distancia y abrió la boca tan grande como pudo. De un brutal mordisco, le arrancó pelo y la oreja izquierda… aunque perdió un par de dientes. La bestia soltó un estruendo que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, pero, en ese estado, Natsu no se inmutó. Saltó e hizo distancia, mientras el oso rugía de dolor y se agarraba la parte cercenada; el animal enloqueció y dio comienzo a un frenesí violento. A pesar del rostro estoico, Natsu resoplaba sin control y a duras penas esquivaba los golpes que dejaban grandes zanjas en el terreno y desmenuzaban árboles.

Los truenos siguieron retumbando en el firmamento y la lluvia se intensificó aún más. Ciel realizó dos hechizos, los únicos que podía permitirse en la condición actual, y la [Chuchilla de maná] y el [Escudo de aire] aparecieron. Una tenue forma de espada corta apareció en la mano izquierda de Natsu Berserker, y un cuadrado de un verde límpido se formó cerca del muñón. Él arremetió. Ciel se estaba quedando sin tiempo, pero las circunstancias no le estaban ayudando en nada. El lodazal dificultaba asentar con firmeza los pies e impedía la movilidad, además, el cuerpo del niño no duraría más allá de ocho minutos, y el animal aún tenía mucho por demostrar.

El daño sólo era superficial, y nada comparado a como estaba el pelirrosa. Mientras esquivaba, el niño resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Ese segundo de descuido no fue desaprovechado. Las fauces intentaron apresarlo, pero la estructura menuda del niño le permitió moverse entre las dos cabezas y colarse por debajo del animal. Se deslizó en el lodo y salió detrás, golpeó los cuartos traseros y la bestia cayó. Debido al gran tamaño del animal, le resultaba difícil darse la vuelta algo que Ciel sabía. Siguió atacando, moviéndose a medida que el animal giraba. La [Cuchilla de maná] causaba daño, pero no el suficiente.

-7:20-

Durante los siguientes minutos, Natsu Berserker atacaba, se defendía y esquivaba los golpes que rompían la débil defensa. Se concentraba en infringir daño a los tendones, pero apenas si laceraba la piel gruesa. Esquivaba los mordiscos y los zarpazos; resbalaba en el lodo y dejaba que el fuego mágico lo acariciara. Tenía el cabello apelmazado y quemaduras en varias partes, pero estaba inclinando la balanza a su favor. Lentamente. Por otro lado, la bestia que nunca antes se enfrentó a semejante situación, paulatinamente, comenzó a sentir cierta animosidad por la presa. Casi no lograba acertar algún golpe y, en cambio, recibía un montón de pinchones y agujerazos molestos. Pero, su orgullo no le permitió retroceder y su miedo cambió por ira y frustración. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el brazo fracturado del oso se curó por completo… al igual que las demás heridas, a excepción de la oreja amputada. ¡El ritmo cambió!

—¡ARGGHHHH! —Las dos cabezas rugieron. Velozmente, la gran mole comenzó a girar como una peonza y a soltar fuego de manera indiscriminada. ¡Un tornado de llamas que se imponía ante la tormenta! Ciel, controlando a Natsu, juzgó que no podría acertar un golpe. Emprendió la huida y rápidamente se internó en el bosque; el animal comenzó la persecución. Sólo gracias a la lluvia torrencial, el incendio forestal no pasó a mayores.

-5:05-

A varios kilómetros de [Fukai Mori], pasando montañas escarpadas, tan altas que tocaban el cielo, algo inusual estaba pasando. Un surco avanzaba a una velocidad tremenda, levantando grandes rocas y sacando árboles desde la raíz a medida que pasaba. Varias aldeas fueron dañadas a lo largo del recorrido. Cualquier testigo diría que el causante del espantoso fenómeno era un gusano de enorme proporción y de fuerza sobrenatural. Pero, la verdad era algo distinta. Debajo de la tierra, a unos diez metros de profundidad, una punta filosa, con forma de vértice, se movía como un cohete. .

Durandal estuvo durmiendo por cientos de años, esperando… esperando… y esperando hasta que alguien la convocó. Fue una orden imperativa y llena de poder; su nombre fue pronunciado. A pesar de ser un objeto inanimado, se movió en dirección de la llamada. Estaba cerca. Ya faltaba poco. Muy poco. Unos cuantos kilómetros más y seria empuñada por primera vez. Cumpliría con el propósito por el cual fue creada. Aunque nadie sabía quién era el herrero.

-2:34-

La pelea se trasladó cerca del río que Natsu visitó hace unos días… sólo que ahora sus aguas fluían agresivas y turbulentas, de un color marrón y espumoso. Natsu, manipulado por Ciel, embestía y retrocedía. Se movía a la izquierda o a la derecha, se agachaba o saltaba. La condición del pelirrosa era peor que antes, resoplaba sin control, tenía el parpado derecho inflamado, una quemadura en el pecho, un corte longitudinal en el muslo izquierdo y otras heridas que dejarían marcas. El [Escudo de aire] hace más de un minuto que desapareció y la [Cuchilla de maná] perdía su forma a cada segundo, a duras penas la mantenía. ¡La victoria se le estaba escurriendo de las manos!

Por otro lado, el oso también tenía serias heridas: sólo le quedaba una cabeza y perdió un brazo izquierdo, además de otra oreja. Sus heridas no sangraban ya que copió la táctica de su presa y cauterizó las heridas con fuego. Cualquier otra bestia hubiera huido con tal de salvar la vida, pero él no era cualquier bestia. No por nada era el Rey Tirano de Fukai Mori. Rugió con más fuerza que antes y volvió a embestir. ¡Iba por todo! Natsu Berserker también corrió para enfrentarlo; el niño saltó buscando tener más fuerza y clavar la espada con tal de acabar el encuentro… pero la suerte no le sonrió. ¡La espada desapareció por completo!

El Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel roja, ahora con una cabeza y tres brazos, acertó el zarpazo. Afortunadamente, el golpe fue poco profundo y no rasgó órganos internos pero fue suficiente para mandar a Natsu al lado contrario, a muy pocos metros del río turbulento. La gran mole de carne, lo siguió, dispuesto a acabarlo. La lluvia comenzó a amainar. El oso golpeó, levantando tierra y al niño, lo lanzó contra varios árboles y lo alejó del agua. La presa ya no se movió. Era momento de disfrutar del miedo y saborear el pánico.

-1:40-

A pesar del daño recibido, Ciel todavía mantenía el control del cuerpo de Natsu. Su proceso de pensamiento le dictó que debía esperar, conservar lo último de energía y prepararse. Se retorció un poco hasta estar en la posición adecuada. Esperó. El oso estaba como a unos cinco metros, se acercaba de forma cautelosa. Ciel aguardó pacientemente. Sus dedos rozaron un objeto grueso y que se acomodó entre los dedos cerrados. El animal ya estaba muy cerca; cojeaba y se movía con cierta desorientación. _"Dos segundos más"_ pensó. Los músculos los tenía agarrotados, gritaban de dolor y cansancio e incluso se negaban a moverse. Apretó los dientes, contrajo toda la fuerza y se lanzó. ¡Llegó el momento!

El aire silbó como si hubiese sido atravesado por una saeta; rápida y certera. La hoja negra brilló, pero brilló mucho más el borde afilado. Fue un brillo siniestro y aterrador, principalmente para la víctima, pero cargado de esperanza para el portador. El cielo lanzó el último rugido de la gran tormenta y la batalla llegó a su conclusión. El corte fue ascendente y totalmente vertical. Un golpe certero y contundente. El Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel Roja, el Rey Tirano de Fukai Mori, fue divido en dos y su historia llegó a su fin.

La fuerza que usó fue tal, que se fracturó el brazo restante y creó un surco de unos cincuenta metros de largo. Atravesó el cuerpo dividido del animal, tan veloz como una bala… Él volaba alto y sin control alguno, directo a un final trágico: en dirección al río embravecido. De todos los escenarios posibles, de todas las opciones a tomar y teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, Ciel juzgó que las posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducían a cero. Ya no le quedaba ni una sola gota de maná y la condición física nunca antes había sido tan pésima. Durandal sirvió a su propósito y desapareció en el aire, volviéndose parte de «Knight of All Myght». Llegó a lo más alto y flotó por un par de segundos; Ciel, a través de Natsu, observó que el cielo se estaba despejando, dando paso a un sol radiante. Desde esa altura era visible todo el camino de la corta batalla que sostuvieron: árboles caídos por aquí y por allá, partes del suelo quemado o levantado, surcos por doquier… finalmente, la gravedad cobró fuerza.

Natsu desapareció en las aguas turbulentas… y no volvió a surgir.

 _Tiempo después…_

—¡Cabrones!

Makarov estaba furioso, cuando llegó a la zona de combate lo único que encontró fue a una manada de bestias devorando los restos de lo que había sido el Oso Bicéfalo. Espantó a los animales y recolectó los materiales necesarios para demostrar la magnitud de la criatura, minutos después comenzó a indagar la razón detrás de la muerte de la bestia. Por más que buscó, no encontró pista alguna que le diera una idea concreta. Decepcionado, regresó a Fairy Tail.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Fukai Mori

29/ENE/x775

Tarde

Una caravana de quince carromatos se adentró por la parte este del bosque; un sitio ligeramente más transitable que el resto de Fukai Mori. La caravana, bastante colorida y vivaracha, avanzaba sin ningún problema gracias a los magos que creaban los caminos y los ocultaban después del último carro. ¿Por qué malgastaban energía de esa manera? La respuesta es muy sencilla, bastaba ver el blasón que ondeaba orgullosamente en cada carro: tres lobos negros orientados hacia el sur, impresos en seda roja.

Lobos del Sur es el gremio circense más famoso de todo el continente, no por ser los más fuertes, sino por el hecho de que sus espectáculos son los más maravillosos e impresionantes de todo el mundo. Cualquier persona que miraba a los magos danzar en el cielo, jugar con bolas de fuego, hacer trucos inverosímiles, no volvía a ser el mismo. Los payasos siempre se las ingeniaban para sacarle una sonrisa al niño más huraño que pudiese existir. Las bailarinas eran como ninfas del bosque: hermosísimas, y nunca nadie se cansaba de verlas bailar. Los animales eran de lo más adorable que hubieran existido. Nunca presentaban actos que fueran aterradores o siquiera, por lo más insignificante que fuera, actos que implicará lastimar a cualquier ser vivo. Cualquier ciudad abría sus puertas sin rechistar y declaraba feriado cuando ellos llegaban. Incluso, cuanto llegaba el momento de despedirse, siempre había una multitud deseándoles suerte y bendiciones.

En síntesis, no hay gremio alguno que pueda llegarle a la suela de los zapatos. A pesar de la extraordinaria fama que cargan encima, el precio que cobran es módico e incluso dejan entrar gratis a aquellas personas que no tienen ni un céntimo. Sin duda alguna, la fama de Lobos del Sur es superior a la de Fairy Tail. Pero… porque siempre hay un pero… en esta vida no todo es blanco o negro, siempre es una gama de grises, los hay claros u oscuros. Y Lobos del Sur es de un gris muy oscuro… bastante oscuro… casi negro.

En uno de los tantos carros, específicamente, en un fondo doble y oculto a la vista de cualquier inspección. Erza iba maniatada, incapaz de hablar y con varios golpes en el cuerpo. En otro carro, los hermanos Mikazuchi se encontraban en la misma condición; confinados en un espacio angosto y pestilente. Mientras afuera había cantos de alegría y festividad, adentro de los carros se escuchaban gemidos lastimeros y llantos silenciosos: de hambre, de miedo, de dolor o de todo un poco. Erza, Kagura y Simón no eran los únicos niños raptados. No, para nada. Cada carro llevaba de dos a tres infantes, e incluso cuatro, dependiendo del tamaño y edad de cada uno.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¿Qué hubiera pasado en Fukai Mori sin la intervención de la Diosa Cautiva? Pues, no mucho. Makarov derrotaba al Oso Bicéfalo de Cuatro Brazos y Piel Roja: limpiando el camino para la llegada, en julio del x777, de Natsu. El niño vagaba en el bosque, luchaba con las bestias de ese entonces y que no fueron un reto, hasta dar con Fairy Tail.

 **¡Comenten… por favor!**


End file.
